


Las reglas del juego

by Shizenai



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M, Humor, Incest, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizenai/pseuds/Shizenai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"¿Qué opinas, Mogami-san? —le había preguntado él con su sonrisa seductora—. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?" </p><p>No obstante, ella sabía bien que aquél no era un simple juego inofensivo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Regla nº1: Nunca des nada por hecho.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Anterior a #204.  
> Regalo para Suiseki.

_Kyoko trataba de mantener la compostura, pero aquel hombre estaba golpeando los pilares que sostenían justo lo que más le importaba en el mundo. Apretó los puños y se levantó del asiento casi peligrosamente. Si él la abandonaba ahora, perdería. Y ya había llegado muy lejos para hacer a un lado su sueño. Porque, para eso había luchado a fin de cuentas. De su éxito no dependía sencillamente su orgullo herido._

— _¡No puede hacer eso...! ¡No puede! Todo lo que yo he hecho hasta ahora... ¡No, ni hablar! —barbotó con el ceño fruncido._

— _Claro que puedo, querida. —Los ojos de aquel hombre la apuntaron con una inusual severidad—. Hasta el último de los escombros de este edificio me pertenece, incluyendo todo lo que subyace a él. Incluso tú misma. No sé si estarás de acuerdo conmigo, pero no he construido un imperio dejándome llevar por los deseos de los demás._

_Takarada Lory alcanzó a ver la tristeza en el borde de sus ojos, pero sólo porque la agitación de sus vísceras provocaba esa reacción involuntaria. Entre las muchas cualidades de la chica no estaba precisamente la de expresar sus sentimientos a los demás. Ésa era la razón que la había mantenido unida al departamento especial, Love Me, y la causa por la que finalmente había decidido apartarla de él. Aun si ella pareciera no entenderlo._

_Le estaba mirando atónita. Desalentada. Con una intensa sensación de contrariedad como si no estuviese segura de tomarle en serio. Tal vez se tratara de otra extravagancia más de las que llevaba a cabo en su despacho, puede que pensara ella, pero Lory no había hablado tan en serio en su vida._

— _¿Quiere decir eso que estoy siendo... despedida?_

— _Nadie ha dicho eso, Mogami-kun. —El alto magnate deslizó una taza de té humeante por la superficie que los separaba—. Es más bien que tu nueva posición en la agencia podría considerarse arriesgada. Nada que deje de ser temporal._

— _Pero, en cualquier caso, estoy destinada a ser reemplazada por alguien más._

— _Sólo en el peor de los casos —apuntó Lory—. Y te aseguro que nadie desea llegar hasta ese extremo._

_El Presidente de LME no se sorprendió especialmente cuando ella compuso una mueca de desconfianza. Para él, que había escrutado hasta el más recóndito dilema humano, era bastante sencillo entenderla en realidad._

— _Nadie te quita la razón —le dijo Takarada, tratando de calmar la furia que empezaba a envolver el corazón de la aspirante a actriz—. Tu trayecto profesional es prácticamente inmejorable. En apenas unos días cerrarás el primer año en la empresa con más adelantos que muchos de tus más veteranos compañeros..._

— _Entonces, ¿por qué me castiga...? —inquirió con dolor._

— _Yo no empleo semejantes métodos. —Se sintió ofendido pero no podía detenerse en ese punto sin arriesgarse a que ella le interrumpiera de nuevo—. Es una simple cuestión de perspectivas, Kyoko-chan. Ganar no lo es todo. El verdadero reto de la vida es no dejar atrás lo que con tanto esfuerzo hemos conquistado. Y eso supone que, a veces, dar todo lo mejor de nosotros es insuficiente para alcanzar el éxito._

_Ella le observó con resentimiento. Lory sabía que no la había convencido, pero la chica regresó igualmente a su asiento._

_Tras un agotado suspiro, Lory ejecutó un gesto suave con la cabeza, y medio minuto después, Sebastian colocó sobre sus manos la carpeta con las condiciones del proyecto que había dejado a medio exponer._

— _No hay vergüenza en mejorar —opinó Lory, viendo su postura derrotada—. Lo más difícil del mundo es aceptar la ayuda de los demás. Sólo unos pocos son capaces de comprender que sólo así es posible ascender al último peldaño de la pirámide. A los otros les queda su arrogancia intacta, pero nada más. Estimada Kyoko, no quiero que formes parte de esa gente tan triste que no tiene más que su ego._

_Su lucha interior terminó un instante después. La chica pareció resignarse y miró la carpeta con desconsuelo. En la parte superior leyó en letras grandes: «Intensive Training Initiative.»_

— _Aquí están todos los detalles que necesitas saber. Te garantizo que si logras cumplir con los objetivos marcados en la fecha estimada, podrás regresar a tu departamento original junto a tus compañeras. —Los labios se curvaron estirando su negro bigote. Ella le miró todavía resentida por verse empujada a una nueva aventura sin el respaldo de sus dos compañeras de batalla—. No te preocupes, Kyoko. Sé que lo harás bien._

_Kyoko no podía hacerse una idea aproximada del desafío al que se enfrentaba, pero daba la sensación de que aquella burlona sonrisa en la cara del Presidente supiera que su vida entera podía depender de ello._

_._

_._

_._

Habían pasado varios meses desde que iniciara su particular ascenso hacia la cumbre del arte interpretativo. Siempre había experimentado dolor y decepciones en el proceso, pero no podía olvidarse del sabor que sus crecientes victorias le habían proporcionado también.

La batalla despiadada que había encabezado por rabia y despecho tomó pronto matices muy distintos, y aunque la principal miembro de Love Me no era realmente una chica que se desanimara ante la complejidad de cualquier desafío, era difícil no sentirse temerosa respecto a éste.

Kyoko contuvo el aliento por unos segundos en los que la abrumadora sensación de la ingravidez parecía cuadriplicarse por debajo de sus talones. Podía sentir la boca del estómago contraída y el retumbar lejano de sus latidos presagiando un viaje muy peligroso. Era la misma sensación que le sobrevino en el despacho de Takarada Lory. La misma sensación que brotó junto a Shotaro justo antes de que se convirtieran en enemigos íntimos. La misma sensación que estar al borde del abismo.

Después de tanto tiempo cegada por un amor que únicamente la había hecho sentir desdichada, Kyoko se enorgullecía de haber reconducido su vida por el buen camino. Ahora había estrenado el apartado para amigos de su listado telefónico, era acogida por una familia que la adoraba tal y cómo era, y comenzaba a labrarse un nombre por méritos propios. ¿Qué hacía allí entonces? ¿Por qué no le permitían continuar con sus imparables propósitos?

Cuando el Presidente de LME le comunicó su inminente traslado a otro departamento, Kyoko no había pensado jamás en que aquella idea pudiera ser tan literal: ahora sobrevolaba las nubes y veía el inmenso mundo en el que vivía con la misma perspectiva que los dioses. Era una impresión extraña, nueva para ella. Podía haberse imaginado en un centenar de ocasiones surcando ese mismo firmamento en compañía de los mágicos y alados seres que inundaban sus fantasías, pero en ninguna de aquellas ocasiones la sensación fue ni por asomo tan desagradable.

La idea de retroceder sobre sus pasos había abierto nuevas estrías en su corazón. Kyoko no se llevaba a engaños. Sabía que Fuwa Sho podía pasar por alto los baches puntuales en la trayectoria de un artista. Al fin y al cabo, él también era uno de ellos y no había estado exento de momentos de reflexión. Sin embargo, el hombre tras esa fachada, _Shotaro_ , su antiguo amigo de la infancia y primer amor, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Por ello no podía permitirse fallos. Ella necesitaba ser sublime para derrotar a ese engendro demoníaco al que había retado. Igual que si se tratase de un cohete ascendiendo imparable hacia lo más alto, donde cualquiera podría deslumbrarse con sus fulgores. Fascinante. Admirable. Hermoso. Digno de los elogies incluso de alguien tan carente de principios como su ex-amigo. Sólo importaba eso: _vencerle_. Y desde luego, su actual ingreso a _«I.T.I.»_ no es que estuviese facilitando las cosas precisamente.

Por su parte, Kyoko rezaba para que los planes del Presidente fuesen tan discretos como le había prometido, y que el famoso cantante no llegara a enterarse nunca de su pequeño y especial periodo de entrenamiento para corregir sus numerosos errores como actriz.

Aquella mañana, cuando había sido reclamada por el Presidente, no había sospechado que perdería toda su confianza sólo siendo arrancada de las entrañas de un mundo que ya parecía dominar perfectamente. Ahora LME era su casa, parte de sus dominios y el lugar que ambicionaba reinar algún día. Pero, la habían desterrado de allí y propulsado lejos en el primer vuelo. ¿Cómo no iba a tener miedo?

Una vez más habría deseado disponer de los consejos de su amiga Kotonami, o desplazar sus preocupaciones con el ácido sarcasmo de Chiori. Pero, Lory ni siquiera había dado lugar a las despedidas, y por ende, la retorcida imaginación de Kyoko no podía suponer menos que estar siendo secuestrada y sepultada en algún lugar de mala muerte donde no supusiera una mancha en el impoluto repertorio de artistas de una de las agencias más respetadas del mundo.

Un sudor frío bajó por su espalda. Trató de abrir los ojos para atisbar al menos allí algún ramalazo de luz, pero sus párpados estaban pegados. Kyoko tembló. Intentó a toda prisa alejarse de aquella pegajosa oscuridad, pero el aliento de una carcajada maliciosa chocaba contra su nuca allá donde fuera. La retenía mientras una invisible mano parecía tirar de sus tobillos, impidiéndole avanzar. _¡Qué voz tan espeluznante!_ Se burlaba de ella y se reía de sus propósitos.

" _Nunca lograrás adelantarle."_

" _No eres lo bastante buena."_

" _Éste no es tu sitio."_

" _Sigues siendo una patética soñadora..."_

Kyoko no lloró, aunque sintió la humedad caliente cubriendo sus mejillas. La macabra voz enumeró en su cabeza las mil carencias por las que siempre había fracasado en todos los aspectos de su existencia y Kyoko tapó sus oídos mientras dejaba de correr para agazaparse en el suelo.

Debía esperar con paciencia a que todo pasase. Su alrededor estaba oscuro, pero ella ya no era una niña pequeña que pudiese aguardar allí para ser salvada por nadie.

El pitido de unos megáfonos le sobrecogió el corazón, asustándola más todavía. Una calidez inesperada se pasó por los mechones sudorosos de su frente y Kyoko comprendió que aquella voz maligna de su cabeza había desaparecido, al igual que el resto de su sueño. Ladeó su cabeza con inseguridad, alzó los párpados con desgano y sus ojos fueron atrapados por los de él.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —inquirió con suavidad, como si su voz pudiera hacerle daño—. Creo que estabas teniendo una pesadilla.

Ella suspiró profundamente y Tsuruga Ren se deshizo del cinturón de seguridad de su asiento para aproximarse al situado a su lado, alarmado por la ausencia de respuesta.

—Mogami-san, ¿estás...?

—Estoy bien —respondió Kyoko con rapidez, adoptando una leve sonrisa despreocupada—. Tiene razón. Sólo era... sólo era una pesadilla.

El muchacho la miró con desconfianza durante un buen rato. Nunca aparentaba estar satisfecho cuando ella trataba de ser una carga ligera para él. Después de todo, estaba en la naturaleza de su mentor ser así de considerado con todo el mundo, aunque a ella le disgustara. Desde que había llegado a la empresa no había hecho más que causarle molestias y se moría de vergüenza de sólo pensar que su penosa situación lo había arrastrado a él también a ese infierno. No podía dar credibilidad a la versión de Jelly Woods acerca de por qué Tsuruga Ren, la celebridad más brillante de toda LME, viajaba también en ese humillante avión.

— _No es para tanto, Kyoko-chan_ —le había asegurado la siempre amable voz de la esposa del Presidente cuando captó su aura penosa en el rincón más recóndito de la cafetería—. _Todos los artistas más competentes pasan alguna vez por este periodo de entrenamiento intensivo. Te aseguro que no tienes que tomártelo como ningún castigo. Piensa que todo lo que hace Lory es precisamente para ayudarte._

— _¿Y era necesario embarcarme en el primer vuelo hacia una isla desierta? Ni siquiera he encontrado información sobre ella en internet ni hay detalles de su localización en ningún atlas_ —refutó escéptica.

— _Eso forma parte del punto primordial del proyecto de rehabilitación. La zona está censurada para el resto del mundo, a no ser que, como en tu caso, dispongas de una invitación especial. No es de extrañar que no haya mucha información al respecto en las redes._

Kyoko había agradecido sus intentos por consolarla sonriendo un poco, pero lo cierto es que sus palabras no habían surtido el suficiente efecto.

Nada parecía reponerla de aquella dura humillación justo cuando ella se había creído en su momento más pletórico. En ese entonces no podía imaginarse que su situación empeoraría.

— _Esto no es el fin de tu carrera ni el entrenamiento será eterno. Puede que desaparezcas de las pantallas durante una temporada, pero volverás con muchas más fuerzas. Querida mía, si te sirve de consuelo, no creo que lo hagas peor que él._

— _¿Peor que quién...?_

— _¿Lory no te lo ha dicho? —_ preguntó con una divertida sonrisa en sus labios fucsia. Kyoko no pudo evitar sentir una sedienta curiosidad _—. Tsuruga Ren es el único miembro de LME que ha sido ingresado en el proyecto más de una vez._

— _¿Ts... Tsuruga-san?_

— _Aha. Podría decirse que es un repetidor. Y, no parece precisamente el tipo de persona que no merece la pena, ¿no te parece?_

Aquello que la señora Woods supuso debería cambiar inmediatamente su estado de ánimo, sólo logró empeorarlo. Las condiciones de la iniciativa de entrenamiento acababan de perder su razón de ser. Es decir, si ni siquiera Tsuruga Ren podía superar las pruebas por completo, que Dios se apiadara del resto de la humanidad; era evidente que Takarada Lory no lo haría.

Obviamente, cuando pudo meditarlo en frío, Mogami Kyoko llegó a la conclusión de que aquello sólo era una patraña más orquestada por Lory y su esposa para que ella no llegara a sentirse culpable por obligar al actor a viajar consigo. A fin de cuentas, ella era una responsabilidad más de Tsuruga Ren, la había acogido y apoyado desde que llegó a la agencia, de modo que si su pupila por excelencia no llegaba a cumplir con las expectativas del Presidente, era lógico que lo obligaran a viajar con ella para instruirla durante su duro entrenamiento y así compensar los gastos que LME había invertido en ella.

Ciertamente no podía perdonarse el haber defraudado de aquella forma al hombre que admiraba.

—Lo siento mucho, Tsuruga-san. Si hubiese sabido que su protección iba a costarle ese precio, ni siquiera me habría atrevido a mirarle desde lejos —le confesó con pesar. Al instante, vio una fugaz preocupación cruzando el rostro de su mentor.

—Voy a asumir que aún estás soñolienta y que no tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo.

—No es eso. Si usted está aquí es por mi culpa. Éramos un equipo y créame que realmente pensé que lo estaba haciendo bien —insistió repentinamente enérgica. Que le hubiesen asignado el rol de Setsuka Heel era probablemente lo peor que a Tsuruga Ren podía pasarle. Era obvio que ella debía haber hecho algo mal y aquello acabó afectándole también a él—. No imaginé que el Presidente fuera a comportarse de un modo tan irracional como para involucrarle a usted en este estúpido programa de rehabilitación. ¡Esto es tan imperdonable que quiero gritar de impotencia!

—Mogami-san, eso no tiene nada que ver. El Presidente Lory siempre tiene muy buenas razones para hacer lo que...

—¡Es evidente que Takarada-san está perdiendo la cabeza! —le interrumpió, notablemente afectada. Tsuruga Ren era su ejemplo a seguir, no podía permitir que Lory lo amonestara por su incompetencia—. Aunque no se preocupe. No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados. No descansaré hasta que Takarada-san se digne a recapacitar y a devolverle a Tokyo.

El actor sujetó las manos con las que ella gesticulaba enfadada y la miró decididamente a los ojos, consiguiendo tranquilizarla al fin.

—Escúchame, Mogami-san, estás un poquito histérica —apuntó con una sonrisa cariñosa—. Estoy seguro de que cuando descanses lo suficiente lograrás verlo todo con claridad. Todo este asunto de Lory puede parecerte desalentador al principio, yo ya he pasado antes por eso y sé perfectamente cómo te sientes, pero conseguirás superarte a ti misma e impresionar al Presidente. Sólo debes centrarte en ti misma.

Kyoko le observó maravillada. Era increíble la facilidad con la que ese hombre lograba apaciguar sus miedos. Enseguida sintió cómo le apretaba las manos con más fuerza.

—Ahora estamos juntos en esto —le aseguró él.

Kyoko apretó los labios, conmocionada. No podía asimilar que, a pesar de todo, él siguiera confiando en ella con tanta seguridad. A su lado, ningún muro que se viera obligada a escalar parecía tan alto.

Estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando él se simuló sorprendido mientras abría mucho los ojos y señalaba algún punto tras la pequeña ventana del avión.

—Fíjate bien. Ya hemos llegado.

A Kyoko le aterraba darse la vuelta. El momento que tanto había temido había llegado, y su imaginación trajo de vuelta los insólitos campos de entrenamiento militar en donde Takarada Lory la haría padecer hasta pagar su vergüenza con sangre y lágrimas.

No podía seguir pareciendo débil frente a su mentor, por lo que, reuniendo el valor que le quedaba, tragó grueso y giró lentamente la cabeza. Sus ojos se iluminaron, abiertos como ventanas y dilatados por la sorpresa.

—Tsu... ¿Tsuruga-san...? —murmuró con la voz temblorosa. El muchacho soltó una risita divertida a su espalda.

—No, Mogami-san. Me temo que no estás soñando.

Por primera vez en su vida, ella no pudo creerle.

_._

_._

_._

Tras darse un rápido paseo por la isla, Shotaro se había dado cuenta de que _Hitode_ no era ni el lugar que su manager le había prometido ni el paraíso que él había soñado.

Para empezar, era demasiado calurosa. El sol abrasaba desde el despejado cielo celeste en el que reinaba con la vehemencia de mil infiernos, dejando su delicada piel resentida y ligeramente grasienta. No había manera de pasear descalzo por las playas sin que corriera el riesgo de llenarse de ampollas la planta del pie, y si en cambio usaba zapatillas veraniegas, se veía obligado a detenerse cada veinte metros para sacudirles la arena fina y blanca que quedaba asquerosamente adherida a ellas.

Para colmo, la ubicación de su alojamiento quedaba en el extremo más alejado de la pista de aterrizaje. Shotaro había sufrido una travesía insoportable en compañía de una pareja de recién casados que se devoraron ruidosamente a besos durante todo el camino y a los que había correspondido con una espeluznante sonrisa seca en cuanto se habían disculpado después de haberle dado un codazo en alguno de sus efusivos achuchones. Les cerró la puerta en las narices en cuanto el coche se detuvo frente a una entrada compuesta de palmeras cocoteras tan altas como las farolas de _Shibuya_.

Sombras enormes se cernieron sobre él cuando se adelantó curioso a contemplar el lugar donde descansaría y Shotaro no pudo evitar sentir un extraño temblor contrayendo sus músculos muy lentamente.

_¡Aquello era una jodida cueva!_

Exacto, eso mismo. Puede que quizá embellecida por las hermosas flores de vivos colores que rodeaban cada puente y escalera de caracol que subía hacia las diferentes bocas de la imponente montaña que se alzaba ante él, pero cuevas al fin y al cabo. Diminutas cavidades tan húmedas y tan oscuras como la boca de un lobo.

La idea de que Shouko pudiera estar gastándole una broma pesada tomó más fuerza ante la perspectiva de verse obligado a pasar una sola noche allí dentro.

No había gozado de todos los placeres del universo en Tokyo para desperdiciar sus escasas vacaciones coexistiendo como un cavernícola.

Por otro lado, cabía la posibilidad de que hubiese cometido alguna equivocación mientras completaba los últimos trámites en el aeropuerto. No iba a decir que no era perfectamente capaz de embarcarse en un vuelo tan largo por sí solo, pero debía reconocer que habituado a permanecer siempre en la compañía de Shouko era bastante sencillo despreocuparse de los detalles más engorrosos. Cualquiera habría podido confundirse con los billetes.

Desgraciadamente, cuando una de las empleadas del lugar —ataviada con menos tela de la que necesitaría cualquier mugre servilleta— le sonrió al entregarle una cesta con sus frutas favoritas y toallas con los bordados en oro de su propio nombre, Shotaro desechó la idea de la equivocación, e incluso, de la tomadura de pelo de su agente. Shouko nunca llevaría una broma tan lejos.

El cantante japonés tardó cinco minutos en aceptar que la única alternativa de la que disponía consistía en seguir adelante.

Para su absoluta satisfacción, se dio cuenta de que aquellas entradas oscuras de la montaña, aunque cuevas como había imaginado, cumplían exclusivamente la función de servir de atajo para surcar de un extremo a otro la hilera de riscos escarpados que Shotaro no tenía la intención de visitar como amablemente la empleada que lo acompañaba le había sugerido. Cuando el interminable túnel quedó atrás y la verdadera torre de apartamentos se irguió osadamente frente a él, Shotaro sintió, por enésima vez en lo que llevaba de mañana, una primera impresión bastante decepcionante.

Mientras la luz del día incidía sobre ellas, las coquetas torres brillaban con un color blanco doloroso. Su absoluta blancura se compensaba con las cadenas de flores que unían unos balcones con otros en colorida armonía. Shotaro observó a los huéspedes paseando tranquilamente por los parques de ensueño, meciéndose con delicia en alguna de las hamacas sostenidas entre palmeras o comprando cómodamente en los establecimientos de la parte inferior como si se tratase de una pequeña ciudad en miniatura.

El entorno, debía admitir, no era nada despreciable. Sin embargo, él había visto ya las preciosas casitas flotantes sobre agua cristalina mientras viajaba en el pequeño autocar y no estaba dispuesto a conformarse con un servicio de una menor calidad si había algo que estuviese por encima.

Ya había decidido que se trasladaría cuando llegó —para dar un rápido vistazo por curiosidad— a su apartamento: el 172. Después de todo, tenía que esperar a que transportaran su pesado y numeroso equipaje a la habitación, y no estaba por la labor de seguir sudando como un cerdo bajo ese condenado sol de muerte.

Lo primero que llamó su atención de aquel espacio contenido entre esas cuatro paredes, fue la escasa presencia de la tecnología. No en vano, se había pasado un buen rato buscando un interruptor luminoso para contemplar, horrorizado, el candil de aceite que había sobre el mueble de cáñamo del recibidor, más las múltiples antorchas de bronce colgadas por lo alto y ancho de las paredes.

Preparado para lo peor, Shotaro dirigió airadamente sus pasos hacia el cuarto de aseo después de comprobar que aquel maldito lugar parecía no tener conocimiento de ningún aparato eléctrico, y podía jurar por su noble hombría que había sentido la calidez de su alma regresando de nuevo a su cuerpo en el mismo momento en el que, por lo menos, encontró una bañera en condiciones con el resto de elementos que cualquier persona en su sano juicio esperaría encontrar en cualquier aseo mediocre del siglo XXI.

Suspiró cansado, regresando sobre sus pasos y desplomándose sobre la cama que se balanceó bruscamente al recibir su peso. Necesitaba dormir. Desconectar física y psicológicamente dos días enteros. Cuando volviera a recobrar las energías seguro que Shouko ya habría llegado a Hitode y se habría encargado de arreglar todo aquel desastre.

Un sonido extraño, como el de alguien golpeando delicadamente el cristal de una ventana, lo distrajo momentáneamente. Shotaro pensó, con obviedad, que aquello era producto de su imaginación ya que la sala no disponía de ventanas y sólo una larga cortina de perlas y troncos de bambú parecía resguardar el lugar del fresco.

_Tic, tic, tic._

Chasqueando la lengua con hastío, se incorporó sobre un codo y miró a su alrededor sin localizar la procedencia de aquel maldito "tic, tic" molesto. Algo en movimiento llamó su atención desde el rabillo de su ojo y al voltear el rostro por pura inercia, casi lloró ante la rigidez con la que el corazón había dejado de bombearle.

Una patas largas, gruesas y espeluznantes se deslizaban una y otra vez por el espejo que conformaba su cabecero y que a todas luces resultó ser un enorme cubículo incrustado en la pared y repleto de asquerosas criaturas infames.

Shotaro profirió un grito tan agudo como nunca antes había alcanzado en ninguno de sus conciertos, y saltó despavorido de la cama, huyendo por el más esencial y primitivo sentido de la supervivencia como si aquel gigantesco cangrejo pudiera darle caza y estrujarle entre sus repulsivas pinzas.

Asustado y sudoroso, extrajo su teléfono móvil del bolsillo para, inmediatamente después, estrellarlo contra el suelo del pasillo al percatarse de que no disponía de cobertura y de que, dadas las circunstancias, no iba a disponerla.

Estaba perdido. Atrapado. Sin escapatoria. ¡Por todos los dioses, estaba a punto de morir allí!

Completamente exhausto y sin respiración, logró llegar a la planta baja del edificio, donde un sonriente recepcionista lo interceptó en su agonioso ataque de pánico.

—¡Señor, señor...! Señor, por favor, no haga eso. Vamos, vamos, siéntese... —exclamó el hombro con relativa serenidad, mientras trataba a la fuerza de que tomara asiento en una butaca de mimbre—. Bien, parece que ha tenido algún pequeño percance. Sea tan amable de comunicármelo para que podamos resolverlo, por favor.

_¿Pequeño percance? ¿Que había tenido un pequeño percance?_

Shotaro había sentido su corazón clínicamente muerto por unos sofocantes y eternos instantes, ¿y aquel desgraciado, hijo de mala madre, quería resolver su _pequeño percance_?

Le maldijo con todos los improperios que había aprendido desde que tuvo uso de razón y confirmó que tristemente habían quedado en un simple plano mental, ya que la sonrisa no desapareció de los labios del recepcionista, casi como si la tuviera estirada con puntillas.

Transcurrieron largos minutos de insufribles temblores y escalofríos en los huesos hasta que Shotaro recuperó, aunque mucho más rasgada, su preciada voz. Se apartó el vaso de agua de los labios y clavó una mirada de odio en el recepcionista con tanta vehemencia que notó la molestia en el cejo.

—¡Sacadme de aquí ahora mismo! —exigió con rudeza.

—Oh, vamos, señor, seguro que su descontento no es nada que no pueda arreglarse...

El cantante abrió desorbitadamente los ojos.

—Para que te hagas una idea... ¡preferiría estar muerto antes de seguir permaneciendo aquí! —le confesó, y al pobre recepcionista le pareció sincero—. Tráiganme mis cosas, devuélvanme a ese condenado avión de turistas ¡y póngame en contacto con mi agente inmediatamente! —El chico apoyó los codos en su regazo y se enterró los dedos en el cabello. Luego dejó de mecerse y observó otra vez al impávido empleado—. ¡Ni siquiera he podido enviar un triste mensaje de auxilio!

—Oh, verá... —añadió con gran convicción. El muy cretino parecía no entender ni una palabra de lo que le estaba diciendo y, aún peor, Shotaro tenía la sensación de que le miraba con gran molestia, como si no estuviese quejándose de algo imperdonable—. Con el fin de que este exclusivo lugar del que usted tiene el privilegio de disfrutar —pronunció alargando las palabras deliberadamente— satisfaga sus más altas expectativas sobre el descanso, cualquiera de las más modernas y estresantes tecnologías están totalmente prohibidas en nuestra isla.

Acto seguido, el recepcionistas se irguió con orgullo y volvió a deleitarle con su radiante sonrisa ensayada.

—Alégrese, señor. Algo me dice que va a pasar entre nosotros mucho tiempo.

_¡No si él podía impedirlo!_

La sala de la recepción se llenó automáticamente de sus gritos de espanto. Incrédulo aún, Shotaro siguió con la mirada la figura del empleado retirándose a su mostrador. ¡Creía que ya había terminado con él como si nada!

—¡Llévenme a las casas flotantes de esta isla! —exigió dando un golpe sobre la tarima.

—Me temo que no es posible, señor. —Su aplastante tranquilidad ponía a Shotaro los vellos de punta—. No están disponibles sin reserva previa. Constan de una preparación especial y es necesario que...

—Harán la excepción por mí.

—No lo creo, señor.

—No tienes ni idea de con quién estás hablando... —masculló furioso. Su interlocutor, que más bien parecía un robot preprogramado, siguió sin despegar la vista de su agenda.

—Alguien muy respetable, seguramente. En un evidente estado de estrés. —El chico se encogió de hombros, se lamió el pulgar y pasó otra página—. No se preocupe, señor. No es la primera vez. Le curaremos esos inoportunos malestares. El cambio drástico de este lugar con el mundo moderno es ocasionalmente demasiado... severo —concluyó, y Shotaro sería capaz de jurar por la tumba de su abuela que había sustituido en el último instante la palabra "patético".

Media hora más tarde, Shotaro seguía discutiendo con el maldito recepcionista como si su vida entera dependiera de ello. El empleado parecía inmune. Casi especialmente entrenado para soportar aquello, pero él tenía un don demasiado pulido con los años como para no confiar en que lo convencería.

Después de obligarle a realizar unas cuantas llamadas al resto de departamentos dispersados por la isla Hitode, Shotaro pudo clamar un grito de alivio y arrojar con desprecio sobre el mostrador el manojo de llaves que pertenecían a la horrenda habitación 172.

Tenía más que decir. El mal trato que había recibido sólo era eclipsado por las incontenibles ganas que tenía de llegar a aquellas preciosas cabañas y adormecerse plácidamente en una cama de ébano y plumas mientras escuchaba el agradable murmullo del mar. No carecía de tan poco amor propio como para permitir dejar las cosas pasar sin que su ira recayera sobre todos los que se habían empecinado en chafarle el día. Pero eso sería, por supuesto, después de que recobrara el aliento.

Sólo quería paz, tranquilidad por una vez, ¿era algo tan difícil?

Después de meses de estrés insoportable sólo anhelaba la oportunidad de olvidarlo todo por un tiempo. Atrás quedarían sus problemas de garganta por el sobresfuerzo al que se sometía; la repugnante disputa legal entre su agencia y los Vie Ghoul por los derechos de autor violados; la tensión constante por la funesta relación entre su familia y él; y sobre todo — _sobre todo_ de veras—, ese mortificante e indestructible dolor de cabeza que se llamaba _Mogami Kyoko_.

Aún no podía creer que el mundo le hubiese seguido la corriente en su osadía de desafiarle. Hasta su encuentro en la locación de _Dark Moon_ ni siquiera había imaginado que iba en serio. Y, lo más frustrante de todo el episodio era que, ciertamente, ella estaba consiguiendo hacerse un hueco.

No en el mundo del espectáculo, evidentemente. Si Shotaro buscaba una analogía adecuada de ambos; los progresos de Kyoko la habían llevado a convertirse apenas en la penosa polilla que se golpea una y otra vez la cabeza con la deslumbrante luz que era él.

Esa idiota no era rival para él...

No, claro que no. El lugar donde la muy ingrata se había atrevido a instalarse sin su consentimiento residía en la profunda morada que palpitaba con virulencia bajo su pecho.

Shotaro no era tan idiota como para creerse enamorado. Algo semejante era ridículo y desagradable. Él siempre había sido, sin ninguna duda, un muchacho atractivo que había gozado con los encantos femeninos tan pronto como había chasqueado los dedos. El hecho de que Mogami Kyoko pareciera ser ahora la única mujer sobre la faz de la tierra que se negaba a complacerle —como había dejado claro en ese beso robado que le devolvió con desprecio—, despertaba en él un instinto casi oxidado: el instinto de alcanzar a toda costa lo que le estaba vetado para siempre.

Shotaro no había podido evitar percatarse de que había empezado a mirarla con otros ojos. Cuanto más cerca estaba de ella más impredecible era su reacción; y cuanto más poderoso sentía su rechazo, _más la deseaba_.

No se había dado cuenta de cuán peligrosa se había vuelto esa obsesión hasta que tuvo que rogar —casi de rodillas— para que Shouko le permitiese mantenerse alejado de ella en el rincón más recóndito del universo.

Ella era la única obsesión de la que deseaba curarse.

Suspirando desde lo más hondo de su pecho, Shotaro apoyó la cabeza en el hueco de los brazos que se sostenían sobre el borde del mostrador mientras movía la pierna con impaciencia y esperaba a que ese incompetente terminara de hacer su trabajo.

Era tan insultante que le estuviera pasando todo aquello por culpa de esa ridícula chica. Hasta casi creía que podía oír su inquietante voz sonando dos tonos por encima de lo decoroso y con ese empalagoso perfume con olor a chucherías que sólo las niñas pequeñas usaban...

Todo en ella era tan poco erótico; y sin embargo, tan _excitante_.

Le costó unos segundos convencerse de que esos inigualables estímulos que percibía y malograban sus entrañas eran demasiado intensos para ser imaginarios. Cuando se atrevió finalmente a levantar la vista, ella estaba allí mismo. Tan perceptible y refrescante como la brisa que acababa de revolverle el rubio cabello.

Shotaro se irguió lentamente, perplejo y con un nudo en la garganta, sin que la chica a su lado pareciera haber captado su presencia todavía. Un momento más tarde, el recepcionista acudió en su ayuda, y esta vez, Shorato se preguntó si quizás no sería él mismo el único ente invisible allí.

—¡Aquí tiene! —dijo la joven depositando un objeto metálico en el mostrador—. Gracias por todo, de verdad. Aún no puedo creerme que haya sido tan tonta como para olvidar mis llaves dentro de la habitación. ¡Son los nervios! No sé qué habría hecho si no hubiesen dispuesto de una copia.

—Pues yo sí que puedo creérmelo perfectamente —musitó—. El que seas tan tonta, claro.

La aspirante a actriz parpadeó confusamente. Giró el cuello cuando pudo percatarse de que le hablaba la persona a su lado, y su brillante y derrochadora sonrisa se congeló tan drásticamente que se asemejó a una caricatura japonesa.

—Yo también estoy encantado de verte, mi _adorable_ hemorroide... —esbozó Sho con una estudiada sonrisa diabólica.

La chica retrocedió tan rápido que arrojó al suelo un cilindro de madera cuyos lápices quedaron esparcidos por todos lados.

—¡Tú...! ¡Tú, maldito seas, eres realmente un demonio chupa-almas capaz de manifestarse en cualquier lugar del planeta! —chilló horrorizada, señalándole con violencia y alejándose cada vez más como si temiera infectarse de su oscura aura—. ¡No te atrevas a acercarte a mí!

Gradualmente, Shotaro arqueó una ceja mientras veía cómo la chica le apuntaba con el pequeño crucifijo decorativo de alguna de las pulseras que le rodeaban las muñecas.

—¡Esto es una prueba más! —concluyó la joven relajando mínimamente su defensiva postura—. Sí, eso es... Voy a darme la vuelta lentamente y me marcharé por donde he venido. Cuando eso suceda habré superado el desafío y tú te habrás esfumado para siempre...

—Pero ¿de qué hablas? Eres tan odiosamente absur-...

—¡Para siempre! —insistió, zarandeando el crucifijo en el aire.

Apoyándose de lado sobre el mostrador, Shotaro observó divertido a la menuda chica huyendo tan vehementemente como él lo había hecho al enfrentarse con la mayor de sus fobias. Se pasó la lengua sugerente por el labio inferior, anticipando un entretenimiento maravilloso.

—Sólo para que quede claro —murmuró en voz muy baja—. ¿Tú acabas de ver lo mismo que yo?

—Sí, señor —respondió el recepcionista muy ajeno a su temor de estar padeciendo graves alucinaciones—. Esa pobre chica ha vuelto a perder las llaves.

Un inesperado escalofrío le azotó los cinco sentidos cuando Shotaro puso mayor atención al llavero sobre la mesa: 173.

El chico soltó un bufido antes de encerrar en su puño la otra pareja de llaves.

—Acabo de cambiar de opinión —comunicó al recepcionista—. Me quedo con la 172.

Simplemente así, el juego había dado comienzo.

 


	2. Regla nº2: Cuidado por donde pisas, podrías caer en tu trampa.

_Kyoko dio un paso más adelante y se detuvo para contemplar con ojos totalmente incrédulos cada pincelada de aquel paisaje. El olor salado del mar le recorría los pulmones con una impresión purificadora, y los cálidos granos de arena le hacían cosquillas en la planta de los pies._

_Un ligero temblor se apoderó de ella. La trampa debía estar oculta en alguna parte._

— _Tsuruga-san, no comprendo nada._

_El hombre a su lado terminó de ayudar al chófer a cargar la última maleta sobre el autocar y recolocó su visera para limpiarse la frente antes de confirmar con un rápido vistazo a su alrededor que todo estaba en perfecto orden._

— _¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta? —Ella le lanzó una mirada de obviedad._

— _¡Precisamente por eso! Éste debe ser probablemente el lugar donde se entretejen los sueños. ¿Dónde está el plan maléfico que Takarada-san tenía preparado para mí?_

_Ren la observó unos segundos antes de echarse a reír a carcajadas como si hubiese dicho algo muy tonto. Ella arqueó una ceja, muy rigurosa, pero el actor colocó sus brazos en jarras restándole importancia al asunto._

— _¿Qué clase de plan maléfico? ¿Por qué piensas eso? —le preguntó viendo cómo ella se cruzaba de brazos y entornaba los ojos—. Está bien, supongo que yo en tu lugar también esperaría lo peor del Presidente._

— _Esto no tiene sentido. Creí que iba a castigarme, que tenía que superar no sé qué pruebas y que debía aprender..._

— _...a apreciar lo que ya habías conseguido hasta ahora antes de plantear nuevas metas —concluyó él—. Sí, creo que también lo he oído un par de veces._

_Kyoko se volteó rápidamente hacía él llena de sorpresa._

— _Entonces, es verdad... —dijo—. El Presidente ya le había obligado a venir aquí antes._

— _Vaya... ¿Quién te lo ha...? Bueno, olvídalo... —Kyoko podía llegar a jurar que él se abochornó ligeramente ante su creciente expresión de colapso mental._

— _Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué presentar el Programa como una sanción tan severa y desagradable? Esto no es algo que cualquiera despreciaría —enfatizó, mirando a su alrededor—. ¡Si parece el lugar idóneo para no mover un dedo! Sin noticias del exterior, sin forma alguna de contactar con nuestros conocidos... uno podría perfectamente desconectar de todo cuanto le rodea, olvidarse de las obligaciones, no prestar atención a las preocupaciones cotidianas y... y... —Él se inclinó despacio sobre ella y alzó paulatinamente las cejas en señal de asentimiento a medida que un sudor frío le recorría la sien a ella. Resoplando sonoramente, añadió—: Era esto precisamente lo que buscaba Takarada-san, ¿verdad? Obligarnos a tomarnos un respiro de un modo que no sería posible por nuestra propia voluntad._

_El actor sonrió complacido. Se deshizo de la visera que le protegía del sol y se la colocó a ella mientras ésta le devolvía un mohín de disgusto. Se sentía ridícula por no haberse dado cuenta antes._

— _Mogami-san, sabía que eras una chica lista._

_Le guiñó el ojo con diversión y se adentró en el vehículo. Ella dio un último suspiro de resignación; no podía creer que un hombre con un bigote tan gracioso fuese tan cretino._

Kyoko profirió un sonoro gemido de cansancio antes de removerse un poco más sobre sus cobijas. Hacía ya diez insufribles minutos que llevaba escuchando los toquecitos incesantes sobre la puerta y sólo rogaba por que el cosmos tuviera piedad de ella e hiciera desaparecer mediante un espontáneo agujero negro a quien quiera que estaba allí molestando.

Al desgaste irremediable que le había provocado los nervios por el viaje, se le había sumado la sorpresa de verse aislada prácticamente en una isla de ensueño. Kyoko era consciente de que cualquiera habría estado encantado de ser premiado por su empresa con unas largas y reconfortantes vacaciones. Sin embargo, ella sabía que formaba parte de la excepción que confirmaba la regla.

_«¡Esto es un despropósito! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a recuperar todo este tiempo perdido...? ¿Eh? ¡¿Eh?!»_

No es que no apreciaba el lugar al que estaba sujeta, sino que no podía permitirse permanecer allí. Su mente estaba colapsada de objetivos que debía conseguir para alcanzar el puesto número uno en las listas de popularidad, y aquella pausa únicamente suponía un entorpecimiento en sus avances.

Los mismos deseos que la habían llevado a ser una persona alarmantemente activa, sin más ocupaciones que las de cumplir con su trabajo y dar lo mejor que tenía incluso en contra de sus propias condiciones físicas y psíquicas, era seguramente lo que había conducido a Tsuruga Ren también a ese lugar. Ahora, claro estaba, podía entenderlo todo; si había alguien más obcecado con sus compromisos profesionales que ella misma, ése era sin duda el hombre al que tenía como instructor.

Kyoko se puso de cara al techo y abrió sus brazos a lo largo del colchón de la forma más perezosa.

Estaba agradecida de contar con la cercanía de la estrella de LME, pero aquello no sería suficiente para sustituir a sus dos amigas. Por supuesto, existía cierta complicidad innegable entre los miembros del mismo sexo y había confidencias femeninas a las que probablemente Tsuruga Ren no podría enfrentarse. Kyoko necesitaba tan desesperadamente una compañera con la que desahogarse como un vaso de agua en el día más caluroso.

« _Está bien, Kyoko, sólo tranquilízate. Takarada-san sólo intentaba asustarte para que no te tomaras las cosas demasiado en serio_ —se dijo a sí misma con persuasión— _. Lo único que tienes que hacer es quedarte aquí, esperar a que pase el tiempo y luego regresar a Tokyo fingiendo que el descanso era justo lo que necesitabas._ »

Los golpes en la puerta se reanudaron, y medio minuto después, Kyoko percibió la presión de unas pisadas aplastando el cómodo suelo de madera en dirección a su habitación.

No estaba segura de si había sido producto de su imaginación o causa de su despiste, pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos a la penetrante luz que se filtraba entre las persianas de perlas y conchas, tenía un hermoso rostro absolutamente desconocido justo delante.

—¡Hola!

Kyoko profirió un grito estruendoso antes de rodar por la cama y golpearse la nuca contra la esterilla del suelo. La chica frente a ella sacudió la cabeza sin dar crédito y Kyoko se aferró la mano al pecho, donde el corazón le latía tan deprisa que pensó que tendría que correr tras él para recuperarlo.

—¿Qu-qui... quién es usted y qué hace aquí? —barbotó asustada.

—Buena pregunta. Tenías que haber empezado por ahí.

La desconocida tenía una sonrisa tan enérgica como los asombrosos músculos que acolchaban su perfecto cuerpo de un color aceitunado. El sol arrancaba de su larga melena cobriza mil destellos platinados y la llevaba sujeta a una estirada cola alta que descendía hasta sus redondísimas caderas como una cascada. La miró con unos penetrantes y fríos ojos azules que compaginaban con los tonos chillones de su ceñida ropa deportiva.

—Me llamo Kanya y a partir de hoy y hasta el fin de tu correcto adiestramiento seré tu entrenadora personal —le aclaró muy resuelta.

—Mi adiestra... mi adiestra ¿qué? No, no, verá, creo que debe haberse confundido de habitación. Yo no soy...

—¿Mogami Kyoko, la chica de la risa tonta, nacida el veinticinco de diciembre, procedente de Kyoto, en Japón, actualmente matriculada en una escuela superior de Tokyo y con un contrato bastante cuestionable en Lory's Majestic Entertainment...? —La chica apartó la vista del pergamino que sostenía con mucha rudeza. Luego volvió a enrollarlo y a guardárselo en su generoso escote—. ¿Ésa eres tú?

Su maldita risita nerviosa la delató en el último momento antes de que ella pudiera controlarla.

—¡Mogami Kyoko, ya estás tardando en ponerte esto!

La robusta muchacha le arrojó con fuerza sobre la cara un manojo de ropas elásticas y después posó sus manos en la cintura mientras daba un vistazo reprobable a la lujosa habitación.

—Norma número uno; todo el mundo tiene que ganarse los privilegios. Así pues, confinaré tus objetos personales —esbozó alto y firme. Kyoko seguía mirándola con una extraña sensación de alucinamiento—. Norma número dos; no me llames de usted. No soy tu madre pero tampoco soy tu amiga. Soy la general de un ejército deplorable que actualmente sólo conformas tú.

—¡Kanya-san, yo realmente creo que algo no...!

—Norma número tres —prosiguió como si sus orejas perforados por joyas no filtraran su débil voz. Acto seguido rebuscó con cierto desdén en su maleta aún abierta sobre un rincón del suelo—. Si contradices alguna de mis indicaciones, te penalizo. Si cuestionas mis métodos, te penalizo. Si no cumples con mis expectativas, te penalizo. Si incumples mis normas o cualquiera de las concernientes en al Programa de Entrenamiento Intensivo al que estás inscrita, te penalizo. —Enseguida volvió a apoyarse las manos en la cintura y se volvió hacia ella—. Y si con todo, te penalizo, entonces desearás no haber nacido nunca, te lo aseguro.

Kyoko la miró con los ojos desencajados de sus órbitas. Había enmudecido ante su frialdad. Sin duda, era una ingenua al haber dudado siquiera. Como cabía esperar, la buena cortesía de Takarada Lory nunca era gratuita y siempre existían unas segundas intenciones no tan decorosas detrás de sus elaborados planes. Aquel viaje era un _regalo envenenado_.

—Bien, suficiente —declaró apenas se cambió de ropa—. Vamos a dar un rápido paseo por toda Hitode para que te familiarices con ella.

—¿En... en serio? —preguntó desconfiada. Bueno, eso no estaba tan mal. Apenas había tenido tiempo para inspeccionar el paraje después de su llegada y estaba ansiosa por perderse entre las playas de las que le habían hablado. La enorme sonrisa que recibió de Kanya fue como un merecido latigazo a su ingenuidad.

—Por supuesto. Tienes dos horas y media antes de rodearla por completo o no llegarás a tiempo para la cena. Preparada, lista...

—¿Cómo...? No, espera, ¿cómo se supone que voy a...?

—¡Ya! —rugió con fuerza—. ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos, Mogami Kyoko! ¡Mueve tu redondo trasero o no darás bocado mientras estés aquí!

La actriz se incorporó de un salto. Las únicas opciones posibles parecían morir o sobrevivir y, desgraciadamente, creía saber cuál acabaría ganando.

.

.

.

Jamás había sudado tanto en toda su vida. El fuerte sol del atardecer la había deshidratado hasta creer que se disolvería por entero y Kanya sólo había consentido en ofrecerle un trago de agua cada vez que había concluido un tramo de quince kilómetros exactos.

Aquella mujer era una bruja sin piedad. Una enviada del Caos. El instrumento perfecto de Takarada Lory para enderezarla.

_«Quiere matarme... Sin ninguna duda, el Presidente quiere deshacerse de mí sin dejar rastro...»_

Tenía las rodillas magulladas por las contantes caídas y le dolían las articulaciones como si la electricidad corriera a través de ellas. Aunque, la verdad es que hacía una larga hora que había dejado de sentirlas.

Cuando su vista había alcanzado por fin el enorme edificio que suponía su meta, Kyoko había caído de rodillas al suelo presa de una aplastante oleada de debilidad. Estaba agotada y hambrienta, podía oler desde allí los aromas del banquete magistral del que sería privada por su incompetencia —tal y como Kanya le había prometido— y sólo la idea de no ver derribado todo su orgullo en su primer día en el Programa le concedía el coraje suficiente para seguir arrastrándose por el suelo como una insignificante babosa. Al pie de la letra.

La garganta le ardía de dolor y el sudor empañaba su vista, pero de alguna forma consiguió plantarse ante la hilera de peldaños que ahora le parecía la Pirámide de Giza en todo su magnificencia. Justo cuando llegó al último escalón y hundió el rostro en el suelo tras un suspiro exhausto, notó la ligera frescura de una sombra extendiéndose sobre ella.

—¿Te lo estás pasando bien?

Ni siquiera pudo mirarle a los ojos. Kyoko alzó una mano para hacerle saber a Tsuruga Ren que seguía con vida, aunque no estaba segura de por cuánto tiempo.

El joven emitió una particular risita y la ayudó a darse la vuelta hasta que quedó expuesta hacia el cielo, como una indefensa y ridícula tortuga que moviera sus patitas cuando está de espaldas contra su caparazón. Entonces, le vio, aunque del revés. Tenía el pelo ligeramente desordenado y una cinta atravesándole la frente, la camiseta blanca le quedaba adherida al pecho por el sobreesfuerzo físico que también debía haber realizado, pero a diferencia de ella, estaba resplandeciente como una rosa. Incluso después de una larga sesión de ejercicio, el rostro de Tsuruga Ren era lo más hermoso que podía haber visto en todo el día, y eso hacía resentir su autoestima.

_«Dios podría haber echado en mi cazuela un poco de los ingredientes de Tsuruga-san, en vez de volcar todo el tarro en él. No le costaba nada...»_

Aún seguía observándole con el pecho subiéndole y bajándole bruscamente cuando se percató de la chispeante y suculenta uva que él se llevaba a la boca. La henchida fruta estalló hasta humedecerle los labios con un brillo especialmente atractivo, y entonces, estuvo segura de que perdería el conocimiento.

La garganta le quemaba demasiado por los angustiosos jadeos como para articular una palabra de socorro, pero hizo acopio de su fuerza para elevar una mano temblorosa. Suplicante.

—¿Quieres una...? —preguntó él casi divertido. Por un momento, le acercó el gajo de uvas tanto que creyó que le permitiría atrapar una con los dientes, pero para su desgracia, apartó las preciosas perlas moradas antes de que pudiera olfatearlas. El chico se llevó despreocupado otra uva a la boca antes de decir—: Mogami-san, sabes perfectamente que me encantaría ayudarte, te lo prometo. Pero tu entrenadora nos está observando desde la ventana del restaurante —dijo mirando distraído hacia el lugar— y lo cierto es que tiene un aspecto que me inspira bastante respeto. Si quieres un consejo; no deberías desafiarla.

_«No, Tsuruga-san... ¿Usted también? No, por favor...»_

Kyoko esbozó un audible gruñido de molestia y dejó caer nuevamente su mano, derrotada. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes y se preguntó si le quedarían las fuerzas necesarias para arrojarse por el acantilado más próximo.

—Vamos, Mogami-san, tú eres fuerte —le dijo en un tono de voz cercano que le hizo creer que había dejado de burlarse de ella. Abrió los ojos para volver a verle—. Todos lo hicimos alguna vez y, si tuviera que elegir quién llegaría hasta el final sin problemas, yo apostaría por ti. Tú puedes con más que esto.

La hizo sentir conmovida, aunque sabía que no hablaba en serio. Pese a todo, si su mentor era capaz de esbozar tales palabras en alto como parte de su cortesía innata, ella no podía dejarle en evidencia no estando a la altura. Estaba a punto de darle las gracias con su último aliento cuando él ladeó la cabeza con una peculiar sonrisa que Kyoko no supo cómo categorizar. Mordió la última uva que quedaba en su pequeño racimo y se pasó el pulgar por una de las comisuras en un movimiento tan insoportablemente lento que ella se sintió hipnotizada.

—Te veo después, ¿verdad? —se despidió, y enseguida bajó la mano y paseó la yema humedecida por sus resecos labios.

El corazón de Mogami dejó de latir por unos segundos para descarrilarse inmediatamente después.

El tacto suave de Tsuruga Ren sobre sus labios había despertado en ellos un millón de terminaciones nerviosas, y el ligero sabor de la fruta que había impregnado su dedo sensibilizó sus papilas gustativas igual que si se tratase de un bálsamo milagroso. Le habría arrancado el dedo de cuajo si no lo hubiese retirado en el último instante.

Antes de que pudiera sentirse demasiado ridícula por su reacción, él se había marchado. Le tomó un buen rato volver a sentir que podía incorporarse sin volver a caer de nuevo al suelo. Cuando se dio media vuelta, una cara de muy pocos amigos la miraba con los brazos fuertemente cruzados.

—Llegas insultantemente tarde... —musitó la estricta Kanya.

La joven suspiró.

Kyoko no sabía cuál de esos dos cavaría su tumba antes.

.

.

.

" _Diviértete si puedes, querido Ren. Nunca debes perder de vista los objetivos más serios de esta iniciativa. Pero, sobre todo, no olvides poner tu corazón."_

_Las palabras de Takarada Lory le pululaban por la mente como la manía más absurda de un desquiciado._

_A decir verdad, no había nada sospechoso en ellas a simple vista. El hombre se había despedido de alguien a quien había tratado como a un hijo como cualquier padre haría antes de que éste se aventurara a unas largas —y forzadas, por otra parte— vacaciones en el quinto pino del mundo. Sin embargo, no había usado ese tono conciliador ni ese exagerado fervor usual en él, sino esa precisa y tenebrosa entonación que le había hecho detenerse frente a la puerta antes de poder abandonar su despacho._

_Y al girarse despacio, estaba allí. Esa sonrisa perversa. Esa burla disfrazada en esos ojos tan sabios que le ponía los vellos de punta. Ren llevaba demasiado tiempo siendo objeto de los tejemanejes de aquel hombre como para no saber cuando tramaba algo. Algo que debía preocuparle._

_Cansado de pensar en ello, se sentó sobre la confortable hamaca de bambú y miró el cielo estrellado de Hitode. No había nadie a su alrededor. Ni siquiera en el lejano pub que un rato antes habría estado tan concurrido. A él también le habría gustado disfrutar de unas pocas horas de sol después de un vuelo tan largo, pero le dolía la mano lo suficiente como para no arriesgarse a firmar un autógrafo más en lo que quedaba de día._

" _Diviértete si puedes, querido Ren. Pero, sobre todo, no olvides poner tu corazón", volvió a repasar sobre su cabeza._

_No era la primera, la segunda ni la tercera vez que Lory le obligaba a embarcarse rumbo a esa isla de ensueño, pero tampoco era tan estúpido como para ignorar que algo era diferente en esta ocasión. De lo contrario, tal vez habría desistido de seguir llevándole allí._

_Los motivos por los que siempre había acatado sus órdenes a regañadientes se basaban en cuestiones de peso. Necesitaba proteger su salud, reponer las energías que perdía durante todo el año viajando de un lugar a otro y exponiéndose a las duras jornadas de trabajo que los estándares japoneses demandaban a un personaje público de su calibre. Debía distraer su mente y ocuparla en otras cosas. Algo considerablemente difícil desde que Mogami Kyoko se adueñara desde hace unos meses de todos sus pensamientos._

_Él sabía mejor que nadie que esa tozuda chica, tan obstinada y obsesionada con su trabajo, cumplía los requisitos necesarios para ser ingresada en el Programa en Hitode del Presidente, pero pretender que sólo sus características habían bastado para trasladarla allí y pasar por alto los esfuerzos que había hecho Lory para aproximarlos durante el último año, era un lujo que no podía darse. Puede que Kyoko no fuese del todo ajena a las segundas intenciones de Lory, pero sin duda, estaba muy desencaminada. Él, por el contrario, sabía bien que ambos formaban parte de la perfecta maquinación de amor que Lory se empeñaba en dirigir como si de un titiritero se tratase. Su locura había empezado imponiéndole su breve papel como su manager sustituta, avanzado entre sus posiciones como mentor y pupila y forzando lo absolutamente peligroso con sus roles como Cain y Setsuka Heel._

_Aquello empezaba a ir demasiado lejos y Ren no estaba dispuesto a consentir que Takarada Lory lo manipulara a placer como a una marioneta. Tenía las capacidades suficientes para elegir por sí mismo y no iba a caer en su trampa sólo porque lo encerrara junto a ella en un lugar de donde no podía escaparse._

_No, claro que no, aunque... un segundo después de reflexionar aquello necesitó frotarse el rostro para olvidar lo cerca que había estado de acariciarle el pelo a Kyoko cuando ésta bajó del avión y contempló la isla como si no hubiese sabido de la existencia del mar nunca antes; lo vulnerable que se había sentido cuando le rozó los labios con el dedo para que ella lamiera el resto del jugo de uvas y lo ansioso que había estado por cernirse sobre ella cuando se había sonrojado para recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo que ella sentía adolorido para que esta vez jadeara a su antojo._

_Sí... Ren sabía que sería complicado resistirse al plan definitivo que el Presidente Lory había diseñado para él, pero ceder sin luchar no estaba en su repertorio de comportamientos válidos._

_Incapaz de relejarse, se dispuso a regresar a su preciosa cabaña sobre la orilla del mar en el justo momento en el que la sonriente camarera depositó sobre la pequeña mesa que tenía a su lado una enorme copa de refresco._

— _Disculpe, pero creo que tampoco he pedido esto... —se apresuró en decir. La chica le devolvió un gesto divertido, ya era la tercera vez que le llevaba algún manjar como invitación de alguna encantadora, y probablemente, nada desinteresada damisela y, creía haber acordado con ella rechazar el ofrecimiento de la forma más cortés que pudiera—. Creía que teníamos un trato —le recordó sonriente._

— _Así es, señor Tsuruga. Me dijo que rehusara cualquier ofrecimiento por parte de cualquier dama por mucho que ésta insistiera en ello... —La sonrisa pícara que alargó en sus labios le hizo sentir un escalofrío—. Pero no me dijo nada acerca del interés por parte de un caballero._

_La joven hizo un suave movimiento con la cabeza y él rodó la mirada hacia el lugar indicado. De una forma inminente sintió la sangre acudiendo con brusquedad al enorme agujero que aquella visión le había provocado en el pecho. Igual que si hubiese recibido un disparo certero._

— _Dígale que es muy amable pero que no puedo aceptarlo. —Volvió a lanzarle al sujeto una mirada fugaz y regresó de inmediato a la chica—. Y dele las gracias. No. Mejor no le dé las gracias. Y a decir verdad, tampoco sería honesto honrarlo diciendo que es considerado, de modo que sólo..._

— _Señor Tsuruga, con todos mis respetos —interrumpió la camarera con gesto cansado—, no me pagan lo suficiente para hacer esto. ¿Por qué no se lo dice usted mismo? Parece simpático._

_El actor volvió a mirar por encima de su hombro. En ese mismo instante, Fuwa Sho alargó su petulante sonrisa y movió aleatoriamente sus dedos a modo de saludo desde la lejana barra del bar desde donde le observaba insoportablemente entretenido. Ren volvió a darle la espalda._

— _¿Sabes? Has dejado de ser mi camarera favorita —le dijo haciendo reír a la chica. Se llevó la media rodaja de naranja que había sobre el refresco a los labios y le murmuró con una sonrisa—: Al menos, acábatelo por mí._

_La joven intercambió con él una última mirada burlona antes de retirarse y Tsuruga Ren se incorporó de su asiento con todo el autocontrol del que se creía capaz. No iba a dejarle saber a ese malnacido que su presencia allí había terminado de desmoronar sus previsiones sobre la tranquilidad. Le dedicó al cantante japonés un ademán desganado y éste le devolvió la misma mirada retadora._

_No, qué va. Si el mundo del espectáculo no era lo bastante grande para que ambos coexistiesen en paz, la isla Hitode tampoco lo sería._

Atravesó la galería apresuradamente, esquivando con brusquedad a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino como si inconcebiblemente se sintiera nervioso lejos de alguna mesa donde resguardarse. Podía esforzarse en aparentar que podía adaptarse a las nuevas circunstancias de su estancia allí, pero había pensado tanto en Fuwa Sho durante las últimas horas, en los retorcidos planes que podría poner en marcha y en cómo su presencia podría afectar a Mogami Kyoko durante su periodo tan delicado de entrenamiento, que lo cierto es que ya no pudo pensar en otra cosa.

Cómo si no tuviera suficiente con soportar los caprichos de Takarada Lory, ahora debería fingir también no tener la tentación de pulverizar hasta el último átomo de ese chico, como si fuera algo tan fácil.

Ren podía estar dispuesto a firmar una tregua, pero, con su desafiante mirada, había sabido en el acto que Shotaro le había tirado ese acuerdo a la cara. Ese muchacho había venido para dar guerra, y al parecer, nada ni nadie podría refrenarlo.

No obstante, tampoco era su intención precipitarse. Puede que el desencuentro fuera inminente, pero si alguien debía desencadenarlo en primer lugar, sin duda, no sería él.

Trató de mantener la compostura en lo que a todas luces era un comportamiento anormal en él. Tsuruga Ren había perdido la cuenta de los despistes domésticos que había ocasionado en la lujosa cabaña en la que se alojaba —desde dejar prendida una vela que casi incendia media habitación o inundar su cuarto de baño cuando pretendía llenar la bañera—, pero no quería preocupar a los demás con sus nefastos presentimientos. Aunque, ni siquiera había sido capaz de simular normalidad frente a su agente, incluso cuando éste acababa de llegar a la isla con un cargamento considerable de chismorreos y sólo tuviera que limitarse a escucharle atentamente.

Yashiro Yukihito le había pasado la mano por las narices en una docena de ocasiones sin que él hubiese podido regresar del mundo interno en donde habitaba.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó por enésima vez, depositando sobre la mesa una limonada y obligándolo a dejar de sujetarse la sien mientras miraba a su alrededor, donde la gente se agolpaba y se movía eufórica, sin saber exactamente qué buscaba encontrar.

—Perfectamente.

—Oh, perfectamente... —repitió el agente, en ese mismo tono desanimado—. Menos mal. Con esa cara de desolación pensaba que realmente te habías dado cuenta de que estás aquí, perdiendo el tiempo en una fiesta que no te interesa nada mientras Mogami Kyoko se aburre como una ostra en algún rincón de todo este montón de arena...

—No he venido a divertirme...

—De hecho, el punto principal de este Programa se basa precisamente en eso. Si el Presidente vuelve a obligarte a estar aquí es porque aún no te ha quedado claro.

Yashiro le sonrió mientras sorbía alegremente por la pajita de su refresco, sólo que esta vez se trataba de una sonrisa mucho más burlona. Ren se dejó caer sobre el respaldo y se cruzó de brazos mientras le miraba a los ojos de una forma muy significativa.

—Oh, vamos... Yo ya sé que esto se trata de una encerrona de Takarada, pero no puedes hacer nada por remediarlo y —dijo con una particular entonación— puesto que tú no estás demasiado desinteresado en estrechar los lazos con tu pupila, no entiendo por qué deberías desaprovechar esta estupenda oportunidad que tal vez no vuelvas a tener en adelante. ¿Es sólo por orgullo, Ren?

—Sólo en una aplastante proporción —se mofó. Su manager le hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano y él volvió a apoyar los antebrazos sobre el borde de la mesa para demandar un poco más de intimidad—. ¿De verdad que no te das cuenta? —El hombre se encogió de hombros antes de que él suspirara—. Yashiro, sabes mejor que nadie que admiro profundamente a Takarada Lory, pero no siempre estoy de acuerdo con sus métodos. Nadie puede cuestionar que al final siempre consigue alcanzar lo que se propone, pero yo no soy como él. No puedo dejar de pensar en la idea de que si me presto a seguirle el juego en este lugar, es como si yo mismo estuviera... Ya me entiendes.

—¿Manipulando también a esa chica? —Le dio la razón apenas componiendo un breve gesto y Yukihito resopló con ganas antes de volver a llevarse la pajita a la boca—. Pero qué idiota eres... Un idiota con principios, sí, pero idiota igualmente.

La conversación no se prolongó mucho más. Yashiro podía ser desesperante en su empeño, pero sabía perfectamente cuando debía detenerse; y todo lo concerniente a Kyoko había sido siempre para el agente un asunto delicado. Enseguida, le habló del mal tiempo previsto en Tokyo para los próximos días y de lo enfadada que había estado Takarada Maria al verse privada de esas cálidas y risueñas playas de Hitode en compañía de su hermana postiza y su primer amor; del nuevo escándalo que Kijima Hidehito había protagonizado al ser descubierto su encuentro amoroso con una presentadora de moda mientras mantenía supuestamente una relación formal con la sobrina del Primer Ministro; y de lo mucho que le costaría deshacerse de su agobiante rutina como agente ahora que no tenía grandes asuntos de los que ocuparse.

Ren estaba a punto de disculparse con él para retirarse, le dolía la cabeza por el sonido tan alto de la música y el aroma sofocante de la sensualidad que se esparcía a su alrededor como el calor del verano, pero notó una calidez inesperada en el hombro. Se volteó tan rápido para descubrir a Mogami Kyoko que se sintió mareado.

Ante su mirada, ella curvó los labios.

El descanso le había sentado bien. Aún parecía un poco incómoda en sus movimientos, pero ya no había rastro del abatimiento en su rostro. Tenía el cabello sujeto en una sencilla diadema y vestía probablemente el primer conjunto de pantalones que había encontrado en su equipaje. No era fácil deducir que la gracia de su elegancia en las presentaciones de la empresa se debía a la buena mano de un estilista, aunque la fiesta tampoco parecía algo más que una excusa para hacer trasnochar a los huéspedes, por lo que tampoco tenía importancia.

Ajena a la invitación con la que le había obsequiado deslizándose a un lado, Kyoko tomó asiento al lado del agente mientras le tomaba las manos afectuosa y la invadía una radiante sonrisa de alegría.

—¡No tenía ni idea de que usted estaría aquí! —dijo entusiasmada—. De haberlo sabido habríamos podido coordinarnos para viajar todos juntos en el mismo vuelo.

—No podía ser. Tenía que encargarme de un par de contratos antes de embarcarme y no estaba seguro del tiempo que me tomaría.

—Pero, no lo entiendo... Pensé que Tsuruga-san debía descansar de sus compromisos... —Inmediatamente, le buscó con la mirada como si fuera él quien debía dar respuesta a eso.

—Me ofendes, querida. ¿Acaso no me ves capacitado para formar parte de este maravilloso elenco de trabajadores compulsivos sin vida propia? —La chica abrió mucho los ojos antes de romper en risas con Yukihito al darle efectivamente la razón. No quería prestar atención a ello, pero ahora que Yashiro sería una presencia constante entre los dos, ella parecía mucho más aliviada—. ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu primer día...?

—¡Ha sido horrible! —afirmó sin contenerse—. El lugar es precioso. Precioso de verdad. Creo que nunca he visto un paisaje más admirable, pero la entrenadora que me ha sido asignada... —De pronto, miró a su alrededor como si temiera realmente que la mujer se plantara ante ella en un revuelo de humo y risas demoníacas—, ¡es un monstruo! No me lo explico, pero me odia. Justo hoy... —continuó hablando, mientras Ren perdía la concentración desviando la cabeza.

No estaba seguro de por qué lo había hecho, sólo lo hizo. Y, para entonces, lo que tanto temía encontrar ya tomaba forma delante de él.

Inmediatamente tuvo la impresión de que el resto de huéspedes se había marchado, de que los altavoces habían dejado de hacer vibrar el suelo con sus estrepitosos sonidos y de que sólo podía sentir su propia respiración: nerviosa.

No pudo apartarle los ojos de encima, ni a él ni a la guapa muchacha que le apretaba posesivamente el brazo mientras le comentaba algo muy gracioso a su amiga.

Sabía que eso pasaría. Sabía lo que Fuwa Sho se había propuesto desde el principio.

Ren titubeó un instante, pero comprendió enseguida que debía alejar a Mogami Kyoko del espectáculo. Se obligó a apartar la mirada de aquel muchacho y se incorporó del asiento previamente a que pudiera percatarse de que la conversación entre ella y su agente había finalizado, y de que ambos miraban con expresiones muy distintas al mismo punto.

La chica suspiró después de un largo rato, giró el cuello para mirarle a los ojos y luego agachó la cabeza como si se sintiera avergonzada. Ren no podía concebir cómo ese simple gesto podía afectarle tanto. Evidentemente, ella ya sabía que Sho se encontraba en la isla.

—Lo siento mucho... —dijo Kyoko con voz queda. Por un momento pensó en hacerse el distraído, pensó en ignorar siquiera que prestaba atención a la existencia del hombre que aún seguía provocando tanto dolor en ella, pero en lugar de eso, la miró de manera inquisidora.

—¿Por qué?

Ella le observó como si no entendiera la pregunta. Luego se encogió de hombros y volvió a agachar la cabeza.

—No lo sé. Se supone que todo en este lugar debería ser perfecto. Yo no podía saber que él estaría aquí...

—No, no podías —le interrumpió y ella volvió a alzar la barbilla—. Entonces, ¿por qué te disculpas? No puedes pretender asumir siempre la responsabilidad por los actos de ese chico —continuó, y se sorprendió a sí mismo de sonar mucho más frío de lo que esperaba—. Además, Fuwa Sho no es mi problema, Mogami-san. Y harías bien en considerar que hace bastante tiempo que debería haber dejado de ser el tuyo.

Quería no parecer todo lo enfadado que en realidad estaba, pero no podía corregir la gélida mirada que taladraba sobre ella, quien ahora parecía desubicada.

No lo soportaba. Lo cierto es que no podía.

Hacía un año que Kyoko había jurado una venganza a sangre fría contra ese hombre que la había destrozado por dentro, y sin embargo, sus sentimientos no habían cambiado desde entonces.

Seguía justificándose por él como si fuese el desgastado escudo que él podía seguir utilizando para defenderse y continuaba sintiéndose afectada cuando era otra chica la que obtenía su total atención. Ren suponía que si sus resentidos sentimientos aún podía retorcerse sólo por eso resultaba precisamente porque Kyoko no le había desterrado de su corazón tanto como afirmaba.

Y... debía reconocer que la mera idea le asqueaba.

Estaba seguro de que si continuaba apretando el vaso de su refresco con tanta fuerza acabaría haciéndolo pedazos. Kyoko balbuceó alguna frase que finalmente no consiguió arrancar de su boca y Yashiro rió forzosamente como si fuese el único capaz de quitarle hierro al asunto.

—¡Ups! ¡Esto se acaba sin que te des cuenta! Kyoko-chan, ¿por qué no vamos a pedir otra ronda...? —anunció zarandeando su copa vacía.

—Claro —le sonrió con timidez. Sin embargo, volvió a dirigir su atención a su mentor antes de tener la intención de incorporarse. Estaba segura de que si se marchaba ahora él no estaría allí para cuando regresaran—. Yo... no estoy segura de por qué permito que esto me afecte. Me gustaría que no me molestara, pero lo hace. Y, sé que no tiene que ver con él ni con lo que haga o deje de hacer. Es sólo por mí.

Fue en ese justo momento cuando Ren comprendió la dimensión del error que había cometido. Se había sentido celoso cuando ella sólo se reprochaba a sí misma. No debía, nadie tenía por qué juzgar a alguien que emitía tanto dolor apenas con un simple recuerdo.

Kyoko miró con gesto ceñudo los dedos que se retorcía sobre la mesa como si deseara arrancárselos.

—Es simplemente que me gustaría saber por qué. ¿Por qué? A mí nunca me trató así. Jamás fue... atento ni cariñoso conmigo de esa forma como si mi compañía le agradara. ¿Por qué cualquier chica es buena para él menos yo misma? ¿Por qué yo no merecía sus besos ni sus abrazos? —musitó en un tono mucho más enojado, como si hubiese dejado de estar allí y hablara a solas con sí misma—. Me encantaría poder seguir mirándole a los ojos y gritarle que todo ha sido culpa de su estupidez. Pero... —Kyoko volvió a buscar a su ex-amigo en la distancia—, cuando le veo comportarse así de cercano con el resto de chicas, no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez fui yo la que estropeó lo que fuera que teníamos antes.

Ella se mordió los labios, pero, al parecer, no lograba contener del todo el suspiro del corazón que ansiaba sangrar desde sus ojos. Aquella chica que siempre le había parecido tan fuerte, tan valiente, parecía poder desmoronarse con el siguiente soplo de aire.

Cuando parecía que ella sería incapaz de apartar los ojos de aquella dolorosa imagen, volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia las manos que aún entrelazaba sobre la mesa, y él comprendió un instante después que lo había hecho porque las suyas las habían cubierto inesperadamente..

—No te tortures, Mogami-san. —Ella estaba temblando. Tenía la piel helada. Había tratado de tranquilizarla al recuperar su afable tono habitual, pero confesar aquello había supuesto para ella mucho más de lo que parecía. Entonces, le sonrió levemente, como cuando hablaba de algo muy descabellado—. No hay nada malo en ti. Probablemente sea porque te respeta que Fuwa Sho siempre ha tenido contigo un tratamiento especial. ¿Nunca lo habías pensado? —le preguntó, y ella hizo un leve gesto no muy convencida—. ¿Piensas que alguna de esas chicas ha dejado mella en él? ¿Crees siquiera que es razonable compararte con ninguna de ellas? No, por supuesto. Si pretendes darle a una situación tan comprometida como ésa la misma importancia que una chica considerada haría, entonces es que aún no sabes absolutamente nada acerca de los hombres. Para algunos, las compañías... sólo son una distracción, una forma de pasar el tiempo. Mogami-san es mucho más importante que todo eso, y por ello, ese chico aún no puede olvidarte.

Kyoko le observó con una clara contrariedad en los ojos. Y entonces, le devolvió la misma suave sonrisa que a él le adornaba los labios. Su tristeza había desaparecido de su rostro para dar paso a un placentero alivio, casi visible en pinceladas de felicidad.

—Gracias, Tsuruga-san —murmuró antes de soltar sus manos—. Nunca me había parado a pensarlo de esa forma. Yo sólo creía que... —La chica sacudió la cabeza—. Iré yo por las bebidas.

Ren la volteó a ver mientras se alejaba entra la multitud con un aire absolutamente renovado. No fue hasta apreciar la forzada tos a su lado que rodó la mirada hacia su agente. Casi había olvidado que seguía estando allí.

—Bueno, parece que todo ha acabado bien pesé a que has estado a punto de pagar tu enojo con ella... —habló Yashiro, fingiendo hojear la carta de postres—. Sólo una cosa más. —Y le miró directamente a los ojos—. Aclárame si lo que acabas de hacer es lanzar a Kyoko a los brazos de ese chico, porque... increíblemente, se le ha parecido mucho.

Ren se acarició con los dedos el puente de la nariz y resopló con pesadez.

Sí, si hubiese tenido un revolver a mano el mismo se habría pegado el tiro.

.

.

.

— _Tú eres tonta, ¿no?_

— _¡No es por eso! —le gritó fuertemente—. Sé que lo que él hizo no tiene nombre, pero no es tan sencillo odiar a alguien a quien aprendiste a amar antes de a usar los cubiertos..._

_Kanae Kotonomi intercambió una mirada incomprensible con Amamiya Chiori antes de encogerse de hombros._

— _Aún así, no puedes perdonarle —sentenció muy convencida—. Es injusto que él pueda seguir adelante como si nada hubiese pasado mientras a ti te carcomen los resentimientos cada vez que..._

— _¡A mí no me carcome nada! —la cortó furiosa. Aunque lo que verdaderamente le había molestado era la sola mención de que su ex-amigo pudiera olvidarse tan fácilmente de ella, como en el fondo sabía que había hecho—. Shotaro ya no puede hacerme daño. Si le fastidio es simplemente... es simplemente porque... ¡porque me aburro mucho!_

— _De igual manera, debes de tomártelo más en serio —intervino Chiori—. Si lo visualizas únicamente como un entretenimiento, corres el riesgo de perder el interés. Dejar escapar indemne a ese bastardo afeminado sería imperdonable. Yo en tu lugar ya habría usado este simple abrecartas para rebanarle lentamente sus preciados y masculinos..._

— _¡Ya, vale! Creo que te he entendido... —añadió Kyoko. Después de unos largos segundos en silencio, Kotonami atravesó el mediocre departamento de la chicas de rosa y se arrodilló frente a ella para apretarle las manos como si pretendiera proporcionarle parte de su coraje. A pesar de su rudeza, Kanae tenía unas manos muy cálidas y suaves._

— _Escúchame bien, Kyoko. Ninguna de nosotras pretende atormentarte, pero es evidente que ese chico te usó como a una servilleta y ninguna chica se merece ser tratada de ese modo sin disponer de una revancha. —La chica sonrió con confianza y una pizca de malicia—. Créeme, tu corazón se sanará en el mismo instante en el que culmines tu venganza. Ése es el único remedio para tu dolor._

Tamborileó con los dedos sobre la barra mientras esperaba impaciente a que el simpático camarero le sirviera las bebidas que él mismo le había recomendado.

Era curioso que le dolieran las mejillas justo cuando un instante antes se había sentido tan miserable, pero le era imposible no dedicarle una resplandeciente sonrisa a todo el mundo aunque aquello la hiciera parecer una idiota.

" _Mogami-san es mucho más importante que todo eso, y por ello, ese chico aún no puede olvidarte."_

Pese a que sus deseos de venganza eran sinceros, Kyoko siempre había carecido de la suficiente determinación; una que se atestaba de huecos insalvables que siempre recalcaban que probablemente ella había sido parte del problema que había destruido su relación con Shotaro desde el principio.

No se había parado a meditar que sólo una difusa línea dividía el amor del odio, y que, con la misma intensidad con la que sabía que Shotaro la odiaba ahora, alguna vez, quizá no hace tanto tiempo, debía haberla amado.

El enfoque de Tsuruga Ren distaba en proporciones exorbitantes del que siempre habían propuesto sus mejores amigas, y aunque ninguna cambiaba en gran medida la desfachatez con la que Shotaro se había comportado con ella, existía una pequeña matización; y es que, por una vez, Kyoko había meditado la idea de que a Shotaro aún le importaba.

" _Ese chico aún no puede olvidarte"_ , recordó como si saboreara un manjar exquisito.

Era lo que había deseado oír siempre, el aliciente que necesitaba para no rendirse. Después de todo, no tenía sentido luchar contra alguien que consideraría el campo de batalla como una molestia pasajera, y al fin y al cabo, asumir una cruzada contra un enemigo al que le eras prescindible sonaba tan patético como enfrentar a un molino de viento por el mero reconocimiento del orgullo herido.

Y no, claro que no. Ella quería conseguir mucho más que eso.

Tenía que demostrarle al mundo que ella era mucho mejor que el imbécil que la había menospreciado. Debía hacerle saborear a él las cenizas de la devoción vuelta indiferencia. Quería conseguir que llorara su perdida, que ansiara su vuelta. Kyoko quería... quería... que la _amara_. Que la necesitara más de lo que anhelaba el aire para sus pulmones. Y ahora que sabía el poder que podía ejercer sobre Shotaro, no era tan descabellado presuponer que lo conseguiría con el ahínco necesario.

La ambiciosa estratagema continuó abriéndose paso entre sus pensamientos, arrancando de raíz un par de brotes de fragilidad que la habían hecho sentirse insegura durante el último tiempo, cuando notó el empujón. Había estado tan concentrada en su tarea que el brusco movimiento la obligó a morderse la lengua y pronto el suculento regusto de la victoria anticipada fue reemplazado por el penetrante sabor metálico de su sangre.

Palabras despreocupadas estuvieron a punto de salir de su boca antes de cruzarse con la altiva mirada de Fuwa Shotaro y suponer que aquello no había sido un mero accidente.

—Princesa, siéntate un rato, me pareces que estás un poco mareada... —le oyó susurrarle a la extrovertida chica en el oído, antes de que ésta estallara en carcajadas sin ningún motivo aparente. Kyoko la vio tambalearse antes de sentarse por error en las faldas de otro joven, estallando nuevamente en risas y regresando finalmente con el resto de sus compañeras a una mesa lejana. Cuando apartó la mirada, mitad asqueada, mitad compasiva, él la miraba fijamente a la par que se sostenía la barbilla con la mano que apoyaba en la barra.

—¿Qué? —escupió con frialdad.

El muchacho de rubios cabellos la estudiaba intensamente y tuvo que reconocer que el hecho de que la observara de arriba a abajo como si se hubiese ganado toda su atención, la hacía sentirse nerviosa. Con la mejillas encendidas por el alcohol y esas ceñidas ropas de cuero que tendía a vestir, Kyoko tenía que admitir que Shotaro era todo lo atractivo que podía esperarse de un hombre.

Un segundo después el chico torció sus brillantes labios y ella adivinó que no era un pensamiento bueno lo que estaba calibrando.

—Incluso una vaca en llamas llamaría la atención mucho menos que tú. ¿Qué vienes, de una iglesia? —inquirió con saña. Ella le volteó la mirada fingiendo desinterés aunque pretendía que él no alcanzara a ver el rubor que habían provocado sus palabras.

—No tengo la necesidad de ir exponiéndome por ahí como una pieza de ganado al que alguien deba dar el visto bueno —masculló, aunque luego se sintió arrepentida por si había sonado como una alusión demasiado descarada hacia su nueva amiga.

—No, la verdad —coincidió él. Entonces se dio la vuelta para apoyar los codos en la barra del bar y así poder seguir observándola con más comodidad—. De todos modos no creo que nadie quisiera hincarte el diente.

En ese instante, agradeció la tardanza del camarero, porque si hubiese tenido delante el par de copas no estaba segura de si habría podido contener la tentación de estrellarle una sobre la cabeza.

Realmente no, ella no podía perder los nervios de una forma tan sencilla. Demostrarle su ofensa sería otra forma más de hacerle saber que se sentía vulnerable ante él, que sus sentimientos por él aún la dominaban.

Sabía que en su estado no era lo bastante fuerte para enfrentarse a su adversario, por lo que planeó una retirada estratégica justo antes de que Shotaro la mandara al cuerno acariciándole un mechón de pelo.

—¿Q-qué estás...?

Como era de esperarse, lo miró sin comprender, tan rígida que se habría roto ante el menor forcejeo como una pieza de porcelana. A esas alturas Shotaro estaba mucho más cerca de lo que le había parecido antes, tan próximo que podía apreciar el gusto del alcohol en su boca o el aroma dulce del sudor con el que la pista de baile había hecho arder su cuerpo. Le apartó la diadema con cuidado y la arrojó a su espalda. Kyoko sintió su corazón agitarse mientras sus largos dedos le recolocaban el cabello, dándole ahora un aspecto mucho más descuidado, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo; como si no fuese ésa precisamente la primera vez que él se dignaba a ejecutar el más mínimo roce sobre ella.

Acto seguido, le desabrochó el primer botón de su camisa tan rápido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Kyoko no encontró los medios para huir de allí aunque él bufara con suficiencia, dando a entender que, pese a su improvisado arreglo, ella no hubiese mejorado lo bastante.

—Estás borracho —declaró entonces con un deje de reprobación.

—Puede ser... —Y se río de una forma demasiado encantadora para lo que a ella le habría gustado—. Aunque si te aburres en este condenado lugar tanto como yo, quizá podamos volver a la habitación juntos... —dijo, y extendió aún más su sonrisa, dejando claro que aquella pretensión suspendida en el aire no era un simple accidente.

Kyoko le miró estupefacta, tan espantada como cabía esperarse al darse cuenta de que él le hablaba completamente en serio.

_«¿Y su divertida amiga? ¿Y su reciproco desprecio? ¿Esto es todo producto de unas copas?»_

Afortunadamente tuvo el suficiente sentido común para comprender que Shotaro sólo pretendía disponer del último recurso que no había utilizado aún para destrozarla. Y era despreciable que hubiese optado por hacerlo.

—¡No voy a acostarme contigo! —La voz le salió notablemente aguda por la enorme vergüenza que la abrumaba y dio gracias a los dioses por que el camarero hubiese estado de vuelta para desenredar su mirada de la suya como de otra forma no habría podido haber hecho. Kyoko se atuvo a la magnifica escapatoria que tenía justo delante apenas él reparó en los dos vasos de licor. Él no lo esperaba—. Agradecería que me dejaras en paz, porque, por si no te habías dado cuenta, ya tengo la compañía necesaria.

Shotaro rió con ganas.

—¿De verdad...? —musitó sintiendo la misma desconfianza que ella misma al meditarlo—. ¿Y a quién debo darle el pésame? Oh, espera... seguro que hablas del resto del rebaño de LME. No sé cuántas veces tendré que repetirte que tu aburrida forma de ser sólo convierte en una obligación el tiempo que ellos deben malgastar en ocuparse de ti...

Kyoko le volteó a ver con el rostro desfigurado. No entendía por qué él se veía obligado a insultarla en cada oración sin disimular que su ácido sarcasmo era decididamente sincero.

Al parecer, no ceder a sus provocaciones iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que se había imaginado.

Por eso, no le respondió. Su cuerpo giró sobre sus talones como si se tratase de una autómata preprogramada y un brillo particularmente malicioso se apoderó de sus ojos cuando distinguió la alta figura del único ser humano que conseguía acumular mayor odio en el corazón de Fuwa Sho incluso por encima de ella misma.

Poco tiempo después dejó con un golpe sonoro los dos vasos de refresco sobre la mesa sin apenas darse cuenta de que había derramado todo el contenido por el camino. Al ver su entrecejo fruncido, Tsuruga Ren dejó de sonreír por el avispado comentario que lo había mantenido distraído y, casi preocupado, se aproximó a ella para tomarla de un brazo.

—Mogami-san, ¿va todo bien...?

—Tsuruga-san... —anunció, con mucha más convicción de la que se veía capaz—, ¿puedo pedirle un favor?

—Claro, lo que sea... —Ahora parecía incluso más alarmado que antes.

" _Lo que sea"_ , volvió a repetir ella en su cabeza como si fuese el pistoletazo que necesitaba para precipitarse al vacío.

Entonces, dio una bocanada de aire, extendió las manos con rapidez hacia el rostro que tenía delante y alzó los talones hasta que sus labios tomaron con la guardia baja a los suyos en un arranque desenfrenado.

Oyó la copa de Yashiro hacerse añicos contra el suelo, pero, a partir de ahí, fue como si el resto del mundo hubiese contenido el aliento...


	3. Regla nº3: Imposible corregir. Imposible retroceder.

_Algún objeto de porcelana se desintegró en el acto cuando el golpe contra el mueble del recibidor lo hizo caer al suelo. Desistió enseguida en su intento por encontrar un interruptor. Ren suponía que iluminar la habitación cuando a duras penas había sido capaz de llegar a ella resultaba lo menos importante. De todas formas, tampoco es que ella estuviese dispuesta a darle un respiro._

_No tuvo ocasión de alzarla en brazos para que ninguna esquirla afilada se hincara en los pies descalzos que habían olvidado sus tacones a muchos metros. Las manos se escurrieron de entre sus cabellos para presionarle impacientemente el pecho hasta que se vio obligado a retroceder. Cuando ella cayó ansiosa sobre él fue como si el rugido que acompañó al mullido colchón fuese a tragárselos a ambos._

_Ciertamente, se sentía aturdido por la misma insana sensación de apurar una copa de whisky demasiado rápido. Aún no podía explicarse cómo habían llegado hasta aquello que había anhelado tanto y durante tanto tiempo, pero sentía el hambre impensable de esos labios de caramelo, la humedad caliente de la lengua que le recorría el cuello para conducir ese ardor sofocante más allá de su bajo vientre, Ren era consciente de la imperativa de loa dedos que liberaban cada pequeño botón de su camisa, y sobre todo, del abrumador deseo que ella irradiaba._

_La chica volvió a soltar una exhalación entrecortada cuando él le estrujó con exasperación uno de sus sedosos muslos para comprobar que su apetito era verdadero, y entonces, ¿qué pudo importarle por qué habían acabado así cuando ella reaccionaba a tal grado apenas habiendo empezado?_

_Kyoko. Su preciosa Kyoko. No sabía cuántas veces lo había susurrado en alto para cerciorarse de que era ella, aunque, desde luego, serían muchas menos de las que ya lo había hecho antes, con la anhelante desesperación que había calmado aprisionando a alguna otra entre sus brazos. Y ahora, por fin, era ella la que estaba entre ellos._

_La actriz dejó de cubrirle de besos para sentarse sobre sus caderas, aplastando con deliberación esa parte de él que sabía agonizaba por poseerla de una forma desquiciada. Todo a su alrededor pareció tambalearse como las piezas de un escenario falso que nublaban su buen juicio._

_Era el alcohol, era el calor pegajoso de la madrugada, o era ella, que desprendía exactamente todo lo que una mujer necesitaba para doblegarle hasta sentir que cada parte de su ser dolía por tomarla. Kyoko le retiró las manos de encima haciéndole torcer el gesto y se las llevó hasta los hombros, haciendo círculos insinuantes sobre su propia piel de seda, deslizando tan suavemente los tirantes de su discreto vestido que él tuvo que hacer acopio de voluntad para no arrancar de las sábanas las uñas que le impedían hacérselo jirones._

_El lienzo erótico de su pequeño cuerpo montando el suyo, recortado contra la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana bastaba para dispararle el pulso, haciéndole saber de su cordura ardiendo frente al fuego que acumulaba dentro y... ella le sonreía con los labios apretados, con la maldad característica que la hacía conocedora del fascinante dominio que tenía sobre él. Eso le encantaba sin duda._

_Casi sin quererlo, Ren se dio cuenta de que algo más que su cuerpo siempre le había pertenecido. A ella, ¿quién si no? Que con un alma blanca y tan llena de inocencia originaba semejante hambre depravada en en un individuo indigno como él..._

_Era la irresistible y reprobable analogía del romance entre el ángel y el diablo, del ser cándido que ha sido mancillado por el mundo y aquél que desde tiempos inmemoriales lo ha minado de pecados._

_De repente, alarmado por la imprudencia que podría estar cometiendo, se sentó sobre la cama para detenerla, aunque ella le rodeó la cintura con las piernas para evitar que la alejara y le atrapó las muñecas con una fortaleza que jamás habría imaginado en una chica tan menuda._

— _No, no, por favor, no. Por favor, no me detengas. No ahora... —le susurró en los labios, suplicando, y entonces, notas de pasiones prohibidas flaquearon las energías con las que se veía capacitado para resistirse a sus encantos—. Necesito que sigas tocándome, que me beses... Es como si pudiera descubrir que hay una parte de mí que siempre ha querido estar contigo, y quiero que te apropies de ella. Que seas tú. Sólo podías ser tú. Eres todo cuanto yo deseo..._

_Oía su voz suave pero poderosa como un maleficio que tiraba de sus articulaciones. Incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, Ren la atrajo aún más hacía él hasta que de la distancia no quedó nada. Sus largos dedos subieron por su espalda hasta arrebatarle el vestido con tanta ferocidad que ella emitió un gemido de sorpresa. Sus manos exploraron entonces las curvas infinitas de su anatomía y ella suspiró una y otra vez presa de las caricias que marcaban de rojo su piel pálida._

— _No te vayas... —insistió con voz quebradiza, asustada, pendiendo del hilo de inseguridad que desde tiempo atrás la había diferenciado de la niña que antes era. Ella extendió las manos y acunó con ternura su rostro entre sus dedos—. Dime que nunca te cansarás de mí. Que nunca vas a alejarte. Que igual que yo, también sabes que ambos nos pertenecemos._

_En un experimentado movimiento, Ren cambió las tornas y se cernió sobre ella. Si el suyo hubiese sido un pensamiento confesable, le habría hablado de la cueva remota donde estaría dispuesto a retenerla sólo para el goce de sí mismo. Sólo la necesitaba a ella y quería que ella sólo le necesitase a él. Nada más._

_Pero, sus labios tenían algo más apremiante que hacer que citar lo obvio, y sus piel se frotó con la de ella como si estuviera imantada._

_Cuando la finísima tela de su ropa interior fue lo único que le impidió que fuera suya allí y ahora, cuando el aliento del crepúsculo erizó la desnudez en la que había quedado él también en algún momento, cuando el olor de sus perfectos pechos le nubló los sentidos y la vergüenza que los retraía se volvió inexistente, Ren se dio cuenta de lo frágil y delicada que parecía en realidad bajo el peso de su propio cuerpo, de vibrante y potente músculo que luchaba por coserse a ella. Era prácticamente como si su fuerza pasional bastara para partirla en mil pedazos._

_Y, por primera vez, Ren sintió el miedo anticipado a la culpa y el remordimiento que sin duda le asaltarían cuando fuese demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de algo. La inevitable pretensión de la dominación masculina se enzarzó en dentelladas con la poca cordura que deseaba reservarla de la criatura primitiva que toda ella despertaba paradójicamente en su interior. Y que quería más... y más... Mucho más. Porque mentiría si asegurara que alguna vez podría tomar lo bastante de ella como para sentirse saciado._

_A duras penas reprimió el impulso de tomarla sin piedad como su propia naturaleza le exigía que hiciera. En vez de eso, curvó los labios y le depositó sobre la frente el más inocente de los besos que podría haberle dado en comparación con el acto libidinoso que estaban dispuestos a cometer juntos. Kyoko, no muy ajena a su debate interno, le colocó una mano en la mejilla._

— _Ven, no tengas miedo —le instó casi en el mismo tono en el que un condenado pediría el fin de su agonía con un golpe de acero—. Te deseo... Te deseo..._

_El calor de la palma de su mano llegó a rincones de su alma que él ni siquiera conocía y sus ojos de miel le hablaron de anhelos secretos, de fantasías muy profundas que los dos podían cumplir en ese justo momento que perduraría más allá de lo que podría memorizar la carne. Definitivamente, Ren cedió a la necesidad que intoxicaba dolorosamente a ambos y desechó sus reparos. Ya no era él, lo sentía, ella le hacía volverse un hombre distinto. Un ser alejado de su falso reflejo frente al espejo._

_Despacio, lento, comedido. Mordió la piel delicada de su cuello, lamiéndolo, succionándolo, mostrándole apenas unas insignificantes migajas de lo que tenía preparado para ella. Y aún así, Kyoko se retorció de expectativas satisfechas. Le fue inevitable sonreír a su ingenuidad, a esa porción de niña que lo desequilibraba y lo enloquecía de aquella inexplicable manera. Soberbio ante su torpeza, Ren disfrutó de cada respiración agitada que suscitaba en ella, del repertorio de sollozos que ella emitía a través de los labios que mordía inútilmente para acallar lo que no disimulaba su cuerpo entero; ella le deseaba, le deseaba de verdad como sólo una mujer podía hacerlo hasta las últimas consecuencias._

_La magia inigualable que los envolvía mientras la amaba con roces directos de sus húmedos labios sobre la piel de su vientre, de sus afilados dientes sobre los montículos de su pecho, de cada inapreciable centímetro que la componía, le hicieron creer que la habitación entera saldría ardiendo. La chica elevó sus caderas en un intento desesperado por reclamarle, aunque él torturó para ambos la unión inminente._

_Kyoko tenía las manos pequeñas, frágiles. Las movía a lo largo y ancho de su pecho sin comprender todavía la fuerza del contacto que demandaba, provocando en él mareas de sensaciones que desataban y reordenaban todo aquello alojado en su alma: a partir de entonces todo sería diferente. El fin de aquella noche sólo podría significar un nuevo comienzo para ambos. Ahora, juntos._

_Con la más pequeña fricción contra su intimidad ella deliraba su nombre, pero ya no bastaría sólo con eso. Ren asió sus piernas para acomodarse entre ellas, notando de inmediato el súbito estremecimiento que le sacudió a ella de la cabeza a los pies igual que un relámpago._

— _No... —musitó en una exhalación grave y caliente—. Todavía no sabes lo mucho que he llegado a anhelarte. —Aunque ya no tenía voz y ella le miró como si desde la burbuja donde ahora yacía tampoco pudiera escucharlo._

_Sólo tuvo que inclinarse sobre ella para tranquilizarla, besarla con una delicadeza de la que carecía conforme la profanaba y entrelazar uno por uno los dedos de sus manos después de acariciarlos con el borde de los labios con la misma exagerada dulzura que a un puñado de pétalos. Aquella mano suya, tan temblorosa y pequeña, dejó de tiritar. Ren apoyó su frente sudorosa contra la suya y ambos compartieron por unos segundos el mismo aliento mágico y evanescente de lo irrepetible, lo único que no volverían a recuperar jamás; ese previo momento._

_Inmediatamente después, el inconfundible grito de ella rompió el arduo beso cuando finalmente se abrió paso a través de su inocencia. Las sensaciones se propagaron por todo su ser en un segundo, tal que si fuera veneno aquello que navegaba por sus venas._

_Los dedos que habían sido gentiles con él se clavaron con rudeza en su espalda ancha y musculosa, atrayéndole o rechazándole, Ren ya no podía saberlo; el más pausado movimiento de sus caderas parecía una insoportable restricción para él y una tortuosa incomodidad para ella, pero ya no tenía sentido dar media vuelta. Permanecer dentro de ella era arrebatador, inmejorable, insustituible. La amaba. La deseaba. La necesitaba más que nunca. Y eternamente. Ya no podría dejarla ir. Su corazón dejaría de latir si no se movía frenéticamente al mismo compás que el suyo._

_La chica le desgarró el labio inferior cuando trató de beberse sus inteligibles protestas, aunque cada lenta y profunda penetración delataba cada vez más, para su deleite, su total e incuestionable entrega._

_Era suya. Suya. Suya para siempre en un contrato imborrable que no necesitaba de palabras más sagradas que las que deliraban en jadeos._

_Kyoko le rodeó el cuello para atraerlo más hacía sí, deseándolo, disfrutándolo y aceptándolo, y él incrementó el ritmo de sus balanceros hasta pensar que le explotarían los sesos._

_La música de su agitada respiración llenó sus oídos del mismo modo en que los ramalazos del alba llenaron las paredes de la habitación. La satisfacción de arrastrarla hasta el límite era mucho más adictiva de lo que esperaba. En un arrebato puramente instintivo, Ren le sujetó la cadera para apretar hasta el borde de lo posible su cuerpo contra el suyo, y un instante después, su erótico y femenino quejido de euforia le estalló en la garganta._

_La fragilidad se apoderó del cuerpo que aún comprimía entre sus brazos mientras con sus pocas fuerzas y una ternura infinita le acariciaba da arriba a abajo la espalda. Deseó volcar sobre ella cada uno de los sentimientos que había estado conteniendo por años, y sin embargo, aquel instante tan peculiar que se alejaba de sus terminaciones nerviosas tan pronto como las destrozaba, no llegó en ningún momento. No sintió ningún alivio a pesar de que ya todo había acabado._

_Por el contrario, una sensación de frialdad le inundó por completo. Ren gimió ante el gélido y desagradable mordisco de una lluvia helada y, para entonces, por primera vez, subió los párpados._

_._

_._

_._

Intentó incorporarse rápidamente, pero volvió a reposar la cabeza en cuanto fue consciente del puñal que debía tener clavado en algún hueco entre sus costillas y en su cabeza. No, era algo más que eso. Ren estaba completamente seguro de que tenía fuego en los pulmones; como si hubiese jadeado ansiosamente o, por el contrario, como si hubiese aguantado la respiración durante mucho tiempo.

Luego, fue inmensamente peor.

El incendio de su pecho se propagó hasta su cabeza, donde se alojó con especial énfasis mientras abrasaba cruel como él solo cada uno de sus recuerdos hasta que ya no quedó nada. Nada en absoluto. Sólo cenizas y un par de superficiales sensaciones que aún le erizaban la piel del cuerpo. No había rastro de ella. Nadie, no estaba allí y pronto comprendió que jamás lo había estado. Su alrededor olía a alcohol, a sudor, a penetrante y desagradable vómito, y sobre todo, a insatisfacción. En los poros de su piel aún sentía adherido un desconocido perfume femenino, pero la más amarga concepción de su auténtica realidad le hizo apretar las mandíbulas y hacerlo sentir enfadado y ridículo.

¿Qué demonios era lo que había estado haciendo...?

Cuando sus resentidos ojos se acostumbraron lo suficiente a la luz como para apartarse las manos, Ren alzó la barbilla y vislumbró la sombra borrosa que poco a poco fue tomando la forma de su agente. Le miraba desde su altura con un aire exasperante y tenía un vaso de agua en la mano completamente vacío. Ren siseó entre dientes cuando los largos dedos de hielo se precipitaron por su amplia espalda provocándole escalofríos. Cuando las gotas heladas cayeron también de las puntas de sus cabellos comprendió adónde había ido a parar todo el contenido de ese vaso.

—Créeme, lo he intentado todo y esto es lo único que ha funcionado —aclaró Yashiro, mucho más relajado.

Acto seguido, depositó ese mismo vaso sobre la mesa y lo llenó hasta arriba con una jarra de agua helada. Se sentó en la butaca más próxima en silencio, a la espera de que despertara. Y mientras eso sucedía, Tsuruga Ren se dio a la tarea de ordenar lo que una desastrosa noche de entretenimiento había ocasionado bajo las paredes de su cráneo.

Escuchó otra vez la música que había ensordecido sus oídos, vio la ávida imagen de Fuwa Sho siendo desinhibido y sensual con su nueva compañera, y los vestigios que el dolor habían dejado en el rostro de Mogami Kyoko mientras lo observaba en silencio sin poder hacer nada. Se habían sentido patético al tratar de reconfortarla con palabras amables que ni él mismo se había creído; _respeto, ternura, consideración_... eran términos que no casarían con Shotaro en la vida. Pero, la sonrisa que había recuperado su pupila bien merecía la pena.

Unos minutos después, la chica que había estado de vuelta le miró con ojos distintos. Era descabellado, pero le alarmó el pensamiento de que no fuera ella. No lo era. Al menos, no esa Mogami Kyoko que él conocía; la chica dulce y sensata. Antes de que pudiera efectuar el más nimio movimiento, ella le había atrapado entre sus brazos para barrerle con brutalidad hasta el último de sus pensamiento; tan magistral como cuando vestía la piel de otro personaje hasta que su mera presencia transportaba a realidades muy dispares.

Para entonces, el mundo se paró durante el puñado de insufribles segundos en los que su alma abandonó su cuerpo mientras su inexperimentada lengua trataba de adueñarse de su boca.

Trató de comedirse, porque si algo tenía claro es que aquella no era una reacción coherente en su pupila, y sin embargo, complacido y embaucado por su inesperado sabor, él se entregó a su beso. Cayó ante sus pies sin la mínima posibilidad de escaparse.

Ésa era exactamente la clase de poder que ella tenía sobre él. _Insultante_.

Ren se habría muerto de vergüenza si Kyoko hubiese descubierto el modo en que empezó a temblarle todo el cuerpo, derretido ante la explosión suculenta de sus labios, como si su imponente y robusta altura sólo fuese la fachada de un trozo de mantequilla que podía vaporizarse. Quizá, por eso, tampoco permitió que ella se alejase. Se amoldó con la misma ferocidad que ella a la torpe y violenta presión que ejercía contra sus labios, y que de ninguna forma podía ser catalogado como romántico. No, claro estaba, era algo totalmente distinto. Se trataba de un beso voraz e inaplazable; ella le invadía, le mordía, le reclamaba como si él fuese lo único capaz de calmar su salvaje agresividad. Y, poco después, cuando ella le liberó de su martirio y le miró a los ojos con la misma determinación inquebrantable que hace unos segundos, fue como si Tsuruga Ren hubiese comprendido con amargura que su alma entera había sido víctima de un saqueo.

" _Gracias, Tsuruga-san"_ , fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse y abandonarlo a su suerte sin concebir la sola idea de que aquel contacto lo habitá cambiado todo.

Desde el otro lado de la concurrida sala, Fuwa Shotaro le lanzó la mirada más rencorosa que había visto en su vida mientras se marchaba del lugar entre empujones e improperios. Entonces, Ren lo supo. La débil ilusión que aún palpitaba en sus adentros, la más insignificante esperanza a la que se había aferrado por un incierto momento para atribuir que tal vez el desenfreno de su pupila había sido sincero, detonó y quebró una parte vital de su ser que probablemente no se repararía nunca.

Ella había hecho de él el instrumento utilizado para provocar los celos del verdadero hombre que le importaba. No podía engañarse.

Dolía. Despedazaba. Abrasaba. Ni una palabra forjada en el fuego fatuo del averno abarcaría el despliegue de negras sensaciones que comenzaron a carcomerle las entrañas como gusanos.

La larga lista de irresponsabilidades que había cometido durante el resto de la noche sólo podían justificarse como un vano intento de enterrar la nefasta conmoción que aquella concepción le había originado. Aunque, nada había funcionado. La despiadada ensoñación que había recreado fue como si incluso una parte de sí mismo se riera de sus sentimientos.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ¿Un café, algo de fruta, cualquier cosa...? —La intervención de su manager volvió a traerlo a la habitación donde ahora se encontraba. Si Yashiro Yukihito se había visto obligado a arrastrarlo hasta sus dependencias, podía hacerse una idea del deplorable estado en el que había quedado la noche anterior.

—Te lo agradezco, pero estoy bien —musitó con algo que se pareció a su voz mientras apoyaba la espalda en el respaldo del sofá y se clavaba los dedos en la sien, donde sentía una creciente punzada.

—No, no estás bien. —El hombre se incorporó de su asiento para reclinarse sobre él y apretarle firmemente la barbilla. Luego le miró a los ojos con reprobación—. Estás horrible. Esa cara vale una fortuna, amigo, así que levántate ahora mismo de ahí, entra en la ducha y deshazte de ese aire lamentable que no va para nada contigo.

—Pensé que querías que me divirtiera...

—Oh, y ojalá me hubieras hecho caso. Esto es el resultado de castigarte por algo que, sinceramente, no entiendo, Ren...

Aparentaba querer añadir algo más, pero Yashiro suspiró otra vez antes de deshacer la presión sobre su mandíbula y dar media vuelta.

_Extraño._

Que el primer interesado en disfrutar crispando sus nervios no tuviera ni la más mínima pulla que lanzarse respecto al casi impronunciable _beso_ ocurrido la noche anterior, denotaba considerablemente la gravedad del asunto. Después de todo, su agente no era ni mucho menos indiferente a sus sentimientos por Kyoko, y, al igual que él, debió haber encajado en su momento las piezas necesarias para comprender por qué su pupila había mantenido semejante comportamiento. Piezas como _venganza_ , _resentimiento,_ _Fuwa Sho_ , y de repente, todo tenía sentido.

Aunque, igual el hombre podía haberse desternillado de él en su propia cara y no recordar una palabra. Lo que había hecho o dejado de hacer se perdía en algún tramo inexacto de la madrugada.

—Me voy para que estés a tus anchas —añadió colocándose una graciosa visera con el estampado de un delfín.

—¿Tienes prisa? —Yashiro se volteó hacia él justo antes de atravesar la puerta y se relamió los labios como si no encontrara las palabras exactas. Era obvio que estaba preocupado.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? Hace un día precioso como para perder el tiempo soportando tu resaca. Necesito aire fresco.

La esencia a jazmín que le envolvía todo el cuerpo volvió a sensibilizar sus fosas nasales, y de repente, Tsuruga Ren se dio cuenta de que la respuesta a la inquietud de ese hombre estaba allí mismo.

—¿Hay... alguien ocupando mi habitación? —Aquella fue una elegante manera de decirlo, y pese a todo, notó la fuerza con la que sus palabras hicieron sonrojar al agente. Unos años antes, despedir a cualquiera de las chicas que solían enredarse en sus sábanas había sido una parte más de sus ocupaciones, pero aquello también formaba parte del sujeto que había dejado atrás con el tiempo.

—No tienes que preocuparte.

—¿Ah, sí? Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso —bufó con una sonrisa desganada. Aquello se uniría a la larga lista de irresponsabilidades que no iba a perdonarse.

—Que yo sepa, a día de hoy tener sexo con una chica no está penado —insistió con burla, pretendiendo restarle importancia.

Aquello daría pie a una cruzada sin sentido que Yashito defendería incluso sin estar de acuerdo con ella, sólo por la obligación moral de consolarle. Sin embargo, Ren no era más el adolescente problemático que su agente tuviera que estar protegiendo incluso de sí mismo.

—Lo único que sé de ella es... —comenzó y se detuvo para acercarse el antebrazo a la nariz y aspirar suavemente— que le encanta la gama floral de Lancôme.

Cualquier persona en su lugar habría tenido algo que reprocharle. Al fin y al cabo, el pobre hombre había cargado con las consecuencias de su insensatez como si se tratase de un crío inmaduro; primero cuidando de él en su apartamento, y luego arreglando sus destrozos. Yashiro, por el contrario, se sintió culpable por no haberle podido ahorrar todo aquel embrollo.

—Fue una noche muy larga para todos —agregó el hombre con las mandíbulas tensas—. Simplemente, dejémosla pasar.

A esas alturas sólo pudo observar al agente redirigirse a la puerta con tranquilidad. Se cargó una maleta pequeña sobre el hombro y volvió a girar la cabeza atrás.

—Oye, Ren, puede que esto sea un poco difícil, pero quiero que sepas que, bueno, si yo puedo hacer algo... En fin, si alguna vez necesitas...

—No hace falta que me lo digas, lo sé —le cortó curvando los labios. Aunque era una sonrisa cansada sabía que le había reconfortado. Más que su agente, Yukihito se había vuelto un amigo íntimo, y no necesitaba que le aclarasen que sus tristezas se volvían también las suyas—. Gracias, Yashiro. Al final tendré que admitir que fue una buena idea por parte de Lory que vinieras en esta ocasión aquí. A veces no sé qué haría si no estuvieras. —El hombre se removió de una pierna a otra, incómodo, aunque no parecía precisamente satisfecho—. ¿Qué? No me voy a quedar aquí de brazos cruzados y recreándome en mi aura penosa, si es lo que estás pensando. Iré a arreglarme y haré... lo de siempre. Así que puedes marcharte tranquilo, te lo aseguro.

—Bien, sí... Vale, te veo en el almuerzo entonces.

El actor se esmeró realmente en lo que le había prometido, se tomó un vaso de leche sin ganas y se metió en la ducha; que las gotas borraran el sudor pegajoso que le rodeaba era como si pudiesen llevarse también una parte taciturna de sí mismo y de la que no estaba orgulloso. Aunque, de ahí a creer que podría comportarse con normalidad era apuntar demasiado alto.

_Kyoko._

No podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa. Cuando menos lo deseaba le asaltaba cualquier súbito pensamiento que la involucraba a ella. Algunos ni siquiera podrían ser catalogados de decorosos. Había decidido leer un rato para distraerse, pero lo único en lo que parecía centrado su cerebro consistía en el enjambre de formulaciones que echaban más fuego a su frustración; ésta se convirtió rápido en incomprensión, en desconsuelo, y éste a su vez, en rabia. Era un círculo vicioso.

_¿Rabia?_ ¿Cómo podía ella haber despertado semejante resentimiento en él?

Pronto se dio cuenta de que, si alguna vez había tenido la intención de hacer la vista gorda y hablar tranquilamente con su pupila como si lo que hubiera sucedido la noche anterior sólo hubiese sido una travesura pasajera, tal propósito había quedado descartado.

¿Cómo iba a mantenerse sereno si era consciente del brutal poder que ella disponía para destrozarlo? Y sólo había sido un beso. Un beso. Cualquiera en su sano juicio tendría muy presente aquello único que lo debilitaba.

La mayoría de los trasnochadores huéspedes con los que todavía compartía desayuno pasadas más de las doce del mediodía comenzaron a desalojar el comedor antes de que él pudiera concretar con confianza la estrategia a seguir para cuando tuviera que enfrentarse inevitablemente a Mogami Kyoko.

La labor parecía costosa mientras ensayaba las palabras más apropiadas en su cabeza, aunque no hubo más qué pensar. Ella decidió por él.

Los camareros seguían llenando los mostradores de comida cuando la actriz novata entró al gran comedor y sujetó su bandeja únicamente para dejarla en la superficie más cercana tan solo un instante después de haber intercambiado una mirada con él. _Evidentemente_ , ella no esperaba encontrarle tan tarde allí.

Kyoko se dio media vuelta y huyó tan deprisa como le permitieron las piernas. Ren sopesó que no habría parecido más aterrada ni aunque la muerte en su traje de gala se hubiese pavoneado ante ella.

El fugaz cruce de sus miradas apenas había durado una fracción de segundo, pero Ren ya había comprendido que la elección de la actriz consistía en interponer el espacio y el tiempo entre ambos hasta que el lento olvido hiciera parecer que aquel beso jamás había existido.

Lamentablemente, él no estaba dispuesto a olvidarlo.

.

.

.

Jamas había existido para ella un acontecimiento más importante que ése.

Mientras la vida había diseñado para ella pruebas difíciles de superar que en ocasiones la habían hecho sentir incapaz y derrotaba, el reflejo que el espejo le devolvía ahora era el de una mujer respetable y luchadora que finalmente había conseguido todo lo que se había propuesto en la vida.

Mogami Kyoko caminó con elegancia por la brillante alfombra morada, arrojando besos a su alrededor y sonriendo para la multitud y los cegadores flashes que la aclamaban como a una diosa. Cuando se acomodó en el interior del inmenso teatro, mientras recibía los saludos y halagos del resto de sus compañeros, las luces se atenuaron y la prestigiosísima entrega de premios dio comienzo.

Durante el transcurso de la noche, vio a Jelly Woods recibir su merecido homenaje por toda una vida dedicada al maquillaje profesional; lloró de emoción al escuchar a Takarada Maria rasgar las cuerdas de un violín; y suspiró embelesada a cada cautivador ademán que su amiga Kotonami realizada mientras presentaba la ceremonia en compañía de un muy carismático y atractivo, Hizuri Kuu.

Cuando la hermosa pareja de presentadores anunciaron los premios a la mejor interpretación del año, Kyoko casi había olvidado la razón por la que estaba allí. Su rostro apareció inmediatamente en una de las parcelas en las que se dividió la gigantesca pantalla y el torrente de emociones que la invadía se adivinó incluso en el más insignificante poro de su rostro.

_«Por fin, maldito Shotaro, voy a aplastarte, a retorcerte cada ilusión y a beberme hasta la última gota de lo que te quede de sangre. Nada puede detenerme.»_

No obstante, la felicidad se torció de pronto. Apenas un segundo después la dicha que siempre había deseado alcanzar le hizo daño como nunca habría creído posible.

La arrebatadora imagen de Tsuruga Ren en el ángulo apuesto de la pantalla arrancó aplausos de admiración y encendió un fervor incomparable que ningún otro artista había sido capaz de avivar espontáneamente desde su reinado. Kyoko apretó los puños y su corazón latió por él porque sabía que le debía a ese hombre gran parte del triunfo que ella misma había cosechado.

El sobre fue rasgado y el sonido se propagó por su cabeza como si una afilada espada se la hubiese atravesado de un extremo a otro.

" _Esto es lo que querías"_ , le susurró una voz. _"Venganza."_

_«No, basta.»_ Ya no quería oír, ya no quería escuchar. No había trabajado tan duro para ver cómo aplastaba en público al hombre al que más admiraba. Sin embargo, cuando se levantó de la butaca de un salto y corrió escaleras arriba para escaparse, el potente foco de luz blanca incidió sobre su espalda.

Le había ganado. Ella, una actriz sin la experiencia necesaria, había estrujado la reputación de Tsuruga Ren entre sus dedos sólo por un estúpido resentimiento del pasado.

Los gritos de euforia llenaron sus oídos hasta hacerla sentir mareada, y ella supo en el acto que le había ofendido al vencerle a él en su propio terreno, usando las artimañas que el actor siempre había desaprobado.

" _Pero, ¿qué importa? Incluso así has ganado."_

No respiró, no se giró, no se movió ni un ápice. Demasiado tarde había descubierto que la victoria tenía un sabor amargo, y... ¿cómo iba ella a saber que algún día tendría que enfrentarse al único ser que habría arriesgado toda su reputación sólo por protegerla en la despiadada selva del espectáculo?

El poder de lo inevitable la empujó a darse media vuelta y, cuando finalmente se hizo a la idea de que debía enfrentarse a las consecuencias que sus actos habían propiciado y mirar a los ojos a Tsuruga Ren, un dolor caliente y poderoso le recorrió la parte trasera de las rodillas.

—¡Concéntrate, Mogami Kyoko! —gruñó la autoritaria entrenadora mientras volvía a dar otro golpecito más en el dorso de sus piernas con un tronco de bambú—. Deja de pensar en las musarañas. ¡Norma octogésima octava; está totalmente prohibido soñar despierta!

Kyoko se tambaleó y volvió a caer al agua. El frío contacto del líquido logró refrescarla y aliviarle ligeramente, pero tenía la sensación de que la sal de las olas quemaban las heridas que en realidad no tenía. La dureza de Kanya no había llegado tan lejos, eran ficticias.

Antes de que la chica pudiera tomar represalias al respeto, volvió a subirse al estrecho palo hincado en la orilla aunque le dolían las piernas y hasta el más recóndito de sus músculos gimoteaba. Sólo podía apoyar un pie en el extremo de madera, por lo que debía realizar verdaderas proezas para mantener el equilibro y no volver a estamparse contra el agua. Antes del entrenamiento, Kanya le había explicado los múltiples beneficios que aquella tarea le proporcionaría, pero el sobresfuerzo sumado al llamado de las agujetas del día anterior le habían hecho olvidarlas todas.

—Cuando estás aquí, conmigo, toda tú tienes que estar aquí y para mí —ladró como un perro rabioso. Tenía el ceño fruncido aunque no la estaba mirando, por lo que la actriz se preguntó si no sería realmente su expresión natural y no algo personal contra ella—. Hasta la última hebra de ese horrendo cabello desteñido debe obedecerme, sin vacilación. ¿Lo has entendido? Repito, ¡¿lo has entendido?!

—¡Sí, Kanya-san, lo lamento!

Después de aquel espantoso sueño que había tenido había acudido a la cita de la mujer con los brazos abiertos. Suponía que la estricta educación de Kanya mantendría lejos los remordimientos que le había provocado la sola de idea de desplazar a Tsuruga Ren en el mundo del espectáculo. No, claro que no podía hacerlo, eso no había entrado jamás en sus planes y el mero pensamiento le hacía sentir enferma hasta la última célula de su cuerpo.

Puede que alguna vez el resentimiento la hubiese llevado a colgar cierto poster sobre la desconchada pared de su cuarto, pero su objetivo había sido merecerse su reconocimiento, nunca humillarlo —como era absolutamente el caso de la otra imagen gigante que se situaba a su lado.

A decir verdad, los ejercicios matutinos de Kanya y su fuerza de voluntad habían bastado para tranquilizarla en ese drama existencial que ahora se apoderaba de ella, pero eso había sido antes de toparse cara a cara con el objeto de sus lamentaciones.

¿Quién habría imaginado que el siempre puntual actor japonés acudiría a desayunar a la hora a la que muchos considerarían más propia del almuerzo?

Desde luego, ella no lo pensó.

La culpa que le abrumó cuando él le sonrió entonces fue tan insoportable que habría deseado arrastrase hacia él, arrodillarse frente a su mesa y pedirle perdón mil veces por haberle utilizado para ascender en las listas de popularidad a tal punto de derrocarle del hermoso trono desde el que siempre había gobernado con supremacía, como debía ser.

¿Cómo se había atrevido siquiera a soñar algo así?

Maldita fuera ella y su desagradecida forma de ser. Por supuesto, no podía perdonárselo, y a decir verdad, no se veía con el valor para confesarle a su mentor su vergüenza. Por eso precisamente no le había quedado más remedio que huir de él tan pronto como le había reconocido en el gran comedor. Ya se inventaría una indigestión, por ejemplo. Quizá en la noche. O al día siguiente... O dentro de un siglo, ¿quién podía saber cuándo estaría preparada para hablar con él?

Un nuevo golpe la obligó a sacudir la cabeza.

—Está bien, Mogami Kyoko, ¿qué demonios está pasando? —inquirió la mujer, notablemente molesta—.Tu ineficiente participación está haciendo estragos en mi perfecto plan de adiestramiento. ¿Tienes idea de lo que harán conmigo si no consigo hacer de ti un ejemplar aceptable? —Kyoko trató de asegurarse de que ella había dicho exactamente lo que había dicho, pero entonces cargó otra vez—. Es más, ¿tienes idea de lo que yo haré contigo si eso sucede? No, claro, no tienes idea, y es mejor para ti que siga así. De nada te sirve hacer ninguna suposición, esa sobrevalorada imaginación que tanto parece abstraerte, no le hará honor ni a una pequeña parte.

—Sí, Kanya-san. Lo siento de veras. Es solamente que pasé una mala noche porque después de...

Había sido una estupidez de su parte relajar la postura al creer que se había ganado su comprensión, en cuanto uno de sus pies tocó el suelo la musculosa entrenadora se aproximó con el rostro desencajado por la exasperación y la vara por encima del hombro como si se tratase de un rifle.

—¡Regla octogésimo novena; nada de excusas! —Kyoko volvió a subirse sobre el palo y a ejecutar la misma incómoda postura de flamenco desgarbado—. Me importa un reverendo rábano lo que sea que te ronda por la cabeza! Incluso si murieras cruel y despiadadamente hoy, te obligaría a acudir aquí mañana incluso aunque tuvieras que ausentarte de tu maldito velatorio, ¿lo comprendes?

—Kanya-san, eso es un poco...

—¿Qué?

—¡Sí, Kanya-san! ¡Claro que lo comprendo!

La mujer asintió conforme, aunque no demasiado complacida. El horror que Kyoko sentía estaba despuntando a través de su rostro, porque, por una sola vez, la mujer la miró con la expresión un poco más relajada.

—De acuerdo, esto no tiene sentido, baja inmediatamente de ahí. Es hora del descanso.

—Gracias, Kanya-san, es muy considerada —añadió verdaderamente agradecida. Repentinamente, la mujer la miró con suspicacia.

—Mogami Kyoko, ¿recuerdas la norma vigésimo segunda?

Ella la miró sin pestañear, aunque ¿qué más daba? Tenía claro que dijera lo que dijera iba a ser penalizada.

—La de... ¿no se permiten descansos?

—¡Muy bien! —Era la primera vez que veía a Kanya sonreír y, como no había imaginado que supiera, no se había preparado una reacción adecuada para ese momento. No obstante, la mujer volvió a endurecer su rostro—. Pues es exactamente el caso. El respiro es para mí —dijo y toqueteó el enorme reloj que parecía incrustado en su muñeca como si fuera una parte más de sí misma—. Tienes diez minutos para llegar al restaurante o kiosko más cercano, cómprame una botella de refresco, mézclalo en este vaso con este colorante y tráelo hasta aquí mientras lo sostienes sobre tu cabeza. —Horrorizada, la habría interrumpido si no recordara con creces que la norma número cuatro consistía en no interrumpirla jamás y bajo ninguna circunstancia—. Tienes quince minutos para eso. Por cada mililitro de agua que derrames aumentaré una hora tu sesión del próximo día. Créeme, será divertido, pero no para ti.

—Sí, Kanya-san...

—Ni se te ocurre engañarme, porque te juro que si descubro que utilizas alguna treta, voy a...

—Sí, lo sé, Kanya-san. Descuide.

—Sonríe, querida —apuntó la mujer, casi molesta—. Cuando te des cuenta de lo sencillo que te va a resultar hacer esto a lo que estás poniendo tan mala cara, me agradecerás el estupendo acicalamiento que estoy haciendo contigo. Ahora, aprisa, ya estás perdiendo tiempo.

Acababa de llegar a un chiringuito muy concurrido, aunque algo alejado de la orilla del mar. El temor a no ser capaz de cumplir la orden de su entrenadora —o más concretamente, a la previsión del castigo— obligó a su cerebro a que actuara inteligentemente y olvidara el dolor insoportable que impedía a sus piernas moverse con libertad.

Cuando se encontró dentro, las rodillas volvieron a fallarle y se tomó el privilegio de sentarse junto a una mesa desocupada mientras jadeaba y se limpiaba el sudor del cuerpo como si estuviera respirando ascuas.

_«Sólo quiero que acabe el día de hoy, volver a la habitación y descansar. No, de hecho, quiero volver a casa. Sólo quiero volver a casa, por favor, ¿es tan difícil?»_ , pensó ingenuamente mientras se incorporaba con torpeza y arrastraba los pies hasta la barra. Un espeluznante escalofrío, una extraña y poderosa fuerza invisible que rara vez la asaltaba, la hizo detenerse en seco y contener el aliento. Su radar de energía oscura no percibió nada a su alrededor y ella dejó de mirar a todos lados como una paranoica para saludar casi sin voz al camarero.

No sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que todos eran iguales, replicas del empleado apostado en el establecimiento de la derecha y del de la derecha a ése, hijos de la misma madre o un ejercito de clones.

No necesitó hacer su pedido para que el joven adivinara exactamente lo que quería luego de reparar en el peculiar vaso de medida y en la insignia de la ropa deportiva que Kanya le había proporcionado, por lo que supuso que ella no había sido la única víctima de Kanya en esa paradisiaca isla de ensueño. O, del infierno, según la perspectiva. La verdad es que no se atrevía a preguntarle al muchacho si los anteriores alumnos habían sobrevivido a su entrenamiento.

El camarero regresó a los pocos segundos. Vertió la botella de agua sobre la medida indicada en el recipiente. Luego le sonrió —le dio la impresión que con lástima— y enseguida se marchó a atender al próximo huésped.

Casi había ignorado la alerta de su _detector de problemas_ cuando sorpresivamente Kyoko sintió las manos extrañas que taparon sus ojos.

—¡¿Quién soy?!

—¡Wah!

A su estrepitoso grito de horror le siguió la melodía de los diez mil fragmentos del vaso de agua estrellándose contra el suelo. Un reflejo de pura supervivencia la llevó a golpear lo que fuera que le atacaba cobardemente desde la espalda, y hasta que la alta figura a la que arrinconó en el suelo no empezó a gimotear como un conejito asustadizo, Kyoko no dejó de golpearla con todas sus ganas.

¡Por Dios, Kanya tenía razón! No se había sentido propietaria de tanta vigorosidad nunca antes.

—N-no... No puede ser... —musitó en un momento dado, aún con la voz temblorosa—. ¿Ya... Yashiro-san? —La chica se llevó las manos a la boca cuando el hombre asintió vagamente mientras se exploraba algún moratón que un puntapié le había formado en la cadera—. ¡Oh, Santo Cielo! ¿Se encuentra bien? Lo siento tanto, pero... ¿A quién se le ocurre hacer tal cosa?

—¡A alguien que quería recibir una paliza sólo por dar una sorpresa, según parece!

Mogami Kyoko ayudó al agente a sostenerse sobre sus propias piernas y lentamente lo acompañó hasta el asiento más cercano. No es que fuera ajena al incidente con el pobre hombre, pero cuando reparó en el vaso roto de cristal que debería haber devuelto a Kanya intacto, la demanda por maltrato injustificado a uno de sus empleados por parte de LME dejó de parecerle un asunto de vital importancia.

La desolación menguó sus fuerzas arrojando mayor desánimo a la energía negativa que ya de por sí acumulaba desde los últimos días en su interior. No entendía por qué cada pequeña situación se volvía en su contra si solamente había tratado de dar lo mejor de sí misma.

En cuanto enterró con cansancio el rostro entre las palmas de sus manos el hombre frente a ella tiró de sus muñecas.

—Hey, Kyoko-chan, ¿puedo hacer algo por ti? —inquirió con expectación, como si la curiosidad que brillaba en sus ojos denotara que quería dar paso a cierta conversación de la que ella no tenía conocimiento.

—No he dormido bien, solamente estoy cansada. Se me pasará, aunque he pensando que esto es probablemente lo más duro que he hecho en mi vida.

—Seguro que lo más duro no, ¿verdad? —Los labios del hombre se curvaron para regalarle una sonrisa amable y Kyoko supo también que su pobre aura lo estaba haciendo sentir de verdad preocupado.

Kyoko había pensado que era cuestión de tiempo que se acostumbrara a su situación en Hitode, pero había un vacío que no disminuía en su corazón y Yukihito parecía comprenderlo.

—Oh, claro... Seguramente yo no soy la persona más indicada para hablar de tus inquietudes. Es probable que necesites de alguien más de tu confianza.

—¡Nada de eso! —repuso con energía—. Pero usted tiene demasiados asuntos de los que ocuparse como para escuchar mis quejas tontas...

El hombre la miró largo rato hasta que Kyoko descubrió que ni en cien años podría engañarle. Yukihito pareció entonces debatirse entre hacer o no hacer algo antes de inclinarse al fin sobre la mesa y reclamar una cercanía un poco más conspiratoria.

—Kyoko-chan, dame tu mano por debajo de la mesa...

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Sólo hazlo.

Después de tropezarse un par de veces, el hombre cubrió su piel amistosamente. No se había dado cuenta de lo fría y temblorosa que estaba hasta que se dejó llevar por la agradable temperatura de Yukihito. Creía que sólo trataba de consolarla, pero entonces notó que apretaba algo contra la palma de su mano. Abrió abiertamente los ojos en cuanto reconoció de qué se trataba.

—¿Cómo ha logrado...? —farfulló nerviosa.

—Todo está bien. No ha sido de ninguna forma deshonesta. El Presidente me permite llevar un teléfono móvil sólo para su uso en caso de emergencias. No dispone de un número de identificación y funciona mediante un satélite independiente que no pueden bloquear los receptores de la isla —explicó el hombre—. Puedes usarlo cuando quieras y con quien quieras, pero te rogaría un poco de discreción. No creo que a Lory le hiciera gracia saber que lo he perdido...

—No puedo aceptarlo, Yashiro-san —refutó enseguida. Sabía que Yukihito estaba haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo por ayudarla, pero no iba a poner en riesgo su posición—. ¡Soy demasiado torpe! Seguro que no sabré guardarlo en secreto, alguien me descubrirá y lo que menos me apetece es buscarle problemas. No debería... —insistió, pero Yukihito le dio un fuerte apretón en las manos.

—Sólo para caso de emergencias —le recalcó con una sonrisa burlona, y ella no pudo evitar sonreír también cuando le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

El viaje de regreso hacia la playa donde la esperaba Kanya se volvió mucho más corto y menos tenebroso. Ningún sermón por parte de su entrenadora podría aplacar la emoción que la inundaba al recordar que sólo estaba a un botón de escuchar la voz de Kanae Kotonami. Se sobó un millar de veces el compartimento trasero del pantalón donde creyó que Kanya no lo encontraría para asegurarse de que no se le había caído por el camino. Por supuesto, le había parecido mucho más tentadora la idea de guardarlo en el hueco de su escote, como hacían las espías en las películas más famosas, pero era consciente de que no contaba con los generosos atributos de esas mujeres para sostener el pequeño aparato allí como la física lo exigía.

La intranquilidad natural por el temor de ser descubierta la hacía reír de puro nerviosismo, pero cuando avistó la alta figura que acompañaba a la rubia en una espera que parecía no habérsele hecho demasiado larga, Kyoko dejó de sonreír.

Sus alarmas no se habían disparado por nada.

Kanya se retorció uno de sus largos mechones de pelo dorado con el dedo índica una y otra vez. El ademán más tímido y risueño que jamás le había visto capaz de hacer a pesar de su evidente atractivo femenino. Tsuruga Ren, por su parte, lucía tan calmado como siempre. Tenía en los labios una sonrisa vergonzosa que no terminaba de subir a sus ojos, y Kyoko tuvo la extraña y nada desencaminada impresión de que le estaba pidiendo disculpas por algo.

No podía imaginar por qué ni qué tenían ambos que ver con el otro. Aún así, la entrenadora parecía encantada.

—¡Mogami Kyoko, ven aquí! —gritó Kanya inesperadamente mientras levantaba un brazo.

Quería moverse hacia ella, pero la repentina tensión le paralizó las articulaciones y, Kyoko tenía motivos para sospechar que por una vez no era a causa de la ruda mujer que tenía delante.

Kanya suspiró con cansancio asumiendo que alguna rara embolia le impedía caminar y se acercó con paso militar hacia ella para tirar con impaciencia de su brazo y llevarla a rastras. Para entonces, Kyoko no estuvo segura de si estaba más asustada por el rubor inconcebible que maquillaba su rostro hasta casi hacerla parecer humana o de la mirada penetrante con la que su mentor parecía querer traspasarle la nuca. Lo más seguro es que no había tomado a bien que le ignorase en la mañana.

—Oh, querida... Tenías que haberme dicho que tenías un compromiso urgente con Tsuruga-san, ¿por qué tienes que ser siempre tan despistada con todo? —Una melodía forzada, probablemente su risita bochornosa, salió de los labios de Kanya mientras le pasaba un brazo afectuosamente por encima del hombro de la misma manera con la que le pellizcaba disimuladamente la mejilla con cierta fuerza—. Ay, de verdad, qué voy a hacer contigo...

¿Qué _compromiso_? ¿Qué _urgencia_? Ése era el último hombre que menos deseaba tener delante de las narices precisamente.

Kyoko rodó los ojos hacia el actor por un momento y él le dedicó una amplia sonrisa apretada. Inmediatamente sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba y tuvo que desviar la mirada hacia otra parte...

_Iba a morir._

Conocía demasiado bien _esa_ sonrisa para saber lo que presagiaba.

—Ah, claro, eso... —murmuró—. De acuerdo, supongo que cuando acabemos aquí yo podría...

—Nada de eso. —La estridente risa de la mujer pasó de parecerle insólita a escalofriante—. Ya le _has_ causado —recalcó con especial interés— demasiados inconvenientes a Tsuruga-san. Puedes marcharte. Por hoy ya hemos terminado.

—¡No! —aulló desesperada—. Quiero decir, aún no... ¿Y todo el ejercicio del equilibrio y el vaso?

—¿Eso? Oh, por favor, querida, sé que lo tienes controlado. —La rubia entrenadora trató de retirarse pero esta vez fue la actriz quien la hizo volver sobre sus pasos al encaramarse con brío a su robusto brazo.

—No esté tan segura. Se me ha roto. En serio, se me volcó del todo a la primera. Fue patético...

—Ya será menos... —Dicho esto, volvió a intentar alejarse pero fue retenida de nuevo.

—Se lo juro por mi vida, no estoy exagerando. Tenemos que alargar la sesión, Kanya-san, esto no puede quedar así como así. Usted lo sabe y Tsuruga-san lo entenderá perfectamente...

No se atrevió a mirarle para pedir su aprobación porque estaba bastante segura de que no la tendría. Pese a todos sus esfuerzos, Kanya fue absolutamente indiferente a sus ruegos y se apartó con rudeza, una por una, las manos de encima.

—Procuraré recordarlo mañana a primera hora —Eso fue claramente una promesa.

La actriz balbuceó un par de palabras inconexas, pero aunque quiso alcanzar a la rápida chica sólo pudo cerrar su puño en el aire a la par que observaba impotente como su esbelta figura se volvía cada vez más pequeña en el horizonte.

« _Está bien, Kyoko, respira, se te está quedando el cerebro sin oxígeno_ —se dijo a sí misma apretando la mandíbula— _. Sólo fue un estúpido sueño. Tsuruga-san no tiene forma de saberlo, y por tanto, nuestra lealtad nunca se verá perturbada. No tiene por qué sentirse traicionado de ninguna manera._ »

Inmediatamente el hombre carraspeó a su espalda. Ella le miró por encima del hombro y cualquiera habría jurado que su farsante sonrisa era una muestra digna de lo mucho que había aprendido de su maestro.

—¿Mogami-san? —dijo igual de sonriente, con los brazos cruzados por encima del pecho, tal y como había contemplado la extraña escena.

—¿Si, Tsuruga-san? —entonó encantadora.

—Para ser honestos, no he podido dejar de fijarme en tu raro comportamiento durante este último tiempo. Me pareció, no sé, que tenías algo muy importante que confesarme en relación a ciertos desencuentros que sin tu ayuda carecen de explicación. ¿Me equivoco?

En algún lugar alguna flecha hizo diana.

La chica volvió a darle la espalda con rigidez antes de torcer el gesto.

No sabía cómo demonios lo hacía, pero ese hombre podía leerle el pensamiento...

.

.

.

Tsuruga Ren arqueó una ceja y luego alzó la otra.

No podía saber con seguridad las veces que Mogami Kyoko había removido su batido de fresa con la pajita, pero hacía largo rato que los cubitos de hielo se habían disuelto y sospechaba que no faltaba mucho para que la sustancia se descompusiera en moléculas nuevas hasta mutar en cualquier otra elemento desconocido en la naturaleza.

Jamás se había sentido tan irritado. Ni siquiera en aquellas ocasiones en las que Takarada Lory hacía lo posible por ponerle a prueba o cuando su padre aún hacía encargos vergonzosos en el día de su cumpleaños que llenaban su apartamento de globos de colores con los que el edificio casi podría salir volando. _No_ , ver a Mogami Kyoko —con la transparencia que la caracterizaba— evitándole deliberadamente le crispaba mucho más los nervios.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó estrechando los párpados.

—Nada.

—¿Nada hace que estés distinta?

—Estoy igual que siempre —río ella, y la mano que movía la pajita le tembló por un milisegundo.

—Pero ayer sí podías mirarme aquí arriba cuando te estaba hablando.

La chica se había abstenido en responder, pero el movimiento de su mano había cesado.

Puede que la idea de no rendirse jamás siempre la estuviera acompañando, pero estaba bastante seguro de que ella sabía bien que Hitode no era lo bastante grande para esquivarle por siempre, y que alguna vez tendría que hacerle frente a cierta conversación.

La chica apoyó ambas manos en el borde de la mesa y las deslizó lentamente hacia adelante hasta que pudo sentirse algo más relajada. Como si la sangre volviera a fluir a través de sus venas. Suspiró. Aún tenía una mueca demasiado sombría, Ren podía suponer que sabía perfectamente de lo que quería hablarle, pero fue capaz de mirarle directamente a los ojos.

—No podía pasarlo por alto, ¿verdad? Aunque pretenda mostrarse seguro de sí mismo y aparente ser indiferente, es obvio que en el fondo no puede dejar de lado la rivalidad. —Ella le miró casi con reproche, y por un segundo, él perdió el habla. Efectivamente, ella estaba al tanto—. No quería que lo supiera. Bueno, hasta ayer tampoco yo lo sabía, así que supongo que no estaba pidiendo demasiado.

¿Lo estaba admitiendo? ¿Así, sin más? ¿El amor hacia Fuwa Sho era en su corazón así de aplastante?

Ren había ido en busca de sinceridad, aunque toparse tan fácilmente con ella le hacía sentir estupefacto.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste antes lo que sentías?

—No podía... —dijo ella casi molesta con la pregunta.

—¿Que no podías? —Volvió a subir las cejas—. ¿Tienes idea de lo ridículo que me he sentido todo este tiempo malinterpretando lo que estabas intentando con respecto a mí?

—No quería reconocerlo. —La fina película de sus ojos demostró que estaba en lo cierto—. Si tengo que ser sincera, me imagino que distraje esas pretensiones con otras cosas menos importantes, pero supongo que ese sentimiento siempre ha estado dentro. Debería dejar de engañarme y reconocer que es lo que siempre he querido.

—Mogami-san, estás diciéndome que... —La pura supervivencia le obligó a alejarse de ese estímulo que le hacía daño, pero ella deslizó los dedos hasta apretarle las manos e impedirle que se distanciara.

—Tsuruga-san, no me siento orgullosa —le confesó, aunque para él no era ningún alivio; el hecho de que seguía amando al bastardo que le había hecho daño no cambiaba en absoluto—. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Aún así, entiendo que se sienta traicionado y que me desprecie por ello, pero también usted fue quien me enseñó que la única manera de llegar lejos es siendo honestos y luchando por lo que de verdad queremos.

Ren pudo contemplar sin esfuerzo las distintas pinceladas de ámbar que cercaban sus dilatadas pupilas. En un momento dado ella se había inclinado tanto sobre la mesa que podía percibir su aliento chocando contra sus labios y el delicioso sudor femenino que le bajaba sensualmente por el pecho. El recuerdo del beso del día anterior, el estúpido y maldito sueño de la mañana, provocó que su cuerpo reaccionara aumentando su pulso cardíaco y drenando las fuerzas de sus articulaciones, aunque ella parecía no haber perdido el control sobre sí misma.

—¿Y tú quieres eso? —le preguntó, aunque ahora no podía dejar de mirarle los labios.

—No sólo lo quiero, Tsuruga-san. Necesito conseguirlo con su aprobación o sin ella. Y no lo negaré, haré uso de todo lo que usted pueda aportarme para cumplir mi propósito.

Ren fue consciente del complejo funcionamiento de la maquinaría que había bajo su piel y que respondía por su cuenta a cada matiz de sus palabras. La sensación era fascinante y tenebrosa por partes iguales. Sabía que si no se resistía, que si volvía a dejar que sus sentimientos por ella le dominasen, él cedería otra vez ante sus deseos para volverse una pieza que ella pudiese manejar a su antojo con tal de recuperar la atención de Fuwa Shotaro.

Le aterraba la idea de estar dispuesto a ello si sólo así era capaz de obtener un poco de su afecto.

La chica le apretó las manos aún más fuerte, tan segura de sí misma que daba miedo, su respiración también estaba comenzando a acelerarse rápidamente y cada vez fue más difícil ignorar un contacto inminente con sus labios.

Casi conseguía rozarlos suavemente cuando ella volvió a abrir la boca.

—Tsuruga-san, ahora usted y yo también somos eternos rivales.

Ren frunció el entrecejo antes de inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Desde hace algún tiempo no he podido dejar de pensar en usted de otra forma. —Ella le miró ceñuda—. Por supuesto, desde la más respetuosa y sana competencia.

—¿Q-quieres... quieres derrotarme? —barbotó confuso.

—¡Eso jamás! —refutó ofendida. Increíblemente el nerviosismo que había mostrado unos minutos antes volvió a apoderarse de ella—. ¡No sé qué clase de sueños estúpidos e imperdonables recrea mi inconsciente, pero ahora lo tengo claro! Mi sueño no es derrotarle públicamente, sino superarle con honor. Creo que la única manera de lograr que se sienta orgulloso de mí es conseguir sobrepasar todas sus expectativas, y la única alternativa para ser mejor es adelantar al mejor.

El actor abrió la boca aunque fue incapaz de decir nada. No sabía si sentirse halagado o furioso, si le estaba hablando en serio o era otra forma de distraerle del asunto que verdaderamente los había llevado hasta allí. Lo cierto es que ella parecía demasiado afectada para estar fingiendo.

—¿Está enfadado conmigo? —Un horror desesperante le cruzó el rostro que ahora estaba pálido—. ¿Le parece demasiado osado de mi parte? No soy una digna sucesora para usted, ¿es eso? Dígamelo sin rodeos, Tsuruga-san, estoy en lo cierto, ¿no es así? Usted no cree realmente que pueda conseguir llegar tan lejos, ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Tenía que haberme retirado cuando...! —De forma involuntaria, Ren observó el curso de su mano apretándole la boca.

Luego, se quedó así, mirándola en silencio, sin moverse, mientras ella volvía del extremo color blanco de la muerte al rojo intenso de la vergüenza, aunque no se apartó de allí, al igual que él no retiró los dedos del roce de sus labios.

Una palabra más y lo mataría del todo.

¿De verdad...? ¿De verdad había supuesto para ella tan poco el beso del día anterior que no podía darse cuenta de que a él le estaba enloqueciendo?

La idea se evaporó al instante, pero pensó en soltar de un tirón todo lo que llevaba dentro. Le diría que en ningún momento de la conversación habían estado hablando del mismo tema, que en ningún momento había dejado de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el sabor de sus labios. Se preguntó cuál sería su reacción si él decidiera confesarle también los sueños que el sueño le arrebataban; qué diría al saber que la había amado de mil formas que creería imposible y que se había recreado en porciones de su anatomía a las que ella ni siquiera daba importancia. Se le ocurrió decirle que el beso que ella apenas recordaba le había provocado un agujero en el pecho que sólo ella podía sanar con su afecto; que le importaba poco el amor que pudiera sentir todavía por Fuwa Sho, porque si le daba la oportunidad, haría que lo olvidara en sólo una semana. Pero, no le dijo nada de eso.

Los dedos que le habían presionado los delicados labios se deslizaron suavemente y Tsuruga Ren hizo exactamente lo que mejor sabía.

—No hay ningún problema, Mogami-san.

Ella ladeó la cabeza no demasiado convencida y él estiró apenas una sonrisa despreocupada mientras se encogía de hombros. Ahora era él quien no podía mirarla a los ojos.

—Puedes dejar de darle vueltas, si eso es todo lo que te preocupaba...

—¿Está seguro? Entonces... ¿de verdad me acepta como su igual?

El actor suspiró incrédulo, apuró de un sorbo lo que restaba de su refresco y se incorporó lentamente de su asiento mientras arrastraba los dedos a través de la mesa hasta alcanzarla. Luego se inclinó hacía ella.

—Si no llegaras a ser superior a mí, sería yo el que habría hecho mal su trabajo.

Un vago pensamiento le hizo curvar los labios y ella le devolvió la sonrisa ingenuamente.

—Lo que no quiere decir que esté dispuesto a ponerte las cosas fáciles.

La idea tomó forma en su mente, y en aquel entonces, aunque era consciente de que había decidido compartir su camino con ella, como había hecho el astuto _lobo_ con la dulce _Caperucita_ , sabía bien que sus intenciones acababan también en otra parte.


End file.
